


Stranger Danger (but not really a stranger and definitely not dangerous)

by Deeply_Obsessed



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Failed attempt at humor, Hyungwonho are childhood friends, Kihyuk as a side ship, Little plot, M/M, Side Ships, Texting, This is DUMB, hyungwon calls minhyuk ‘min-bitch’ a lot but it’s all in good fun, jookyun are only slightly obsessed with the word bro, no narrative writing, not that deep, side ship jookyun which i didn’t make obvious for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 31,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeply_Obsessed/pseuds/Deeply_Obsessed
Summary: Hyungwon is new to the area and has no friends. Luckily for him, he accidentally stumbles across a childhood friend named Hoseok who he lost contact with during high school. He doesn’t remember this friend being ‘problematic’ with his kindness though, and Hyungwon has to learn this through Hoseok’s friends who immediately don’t like him. Well, all except for one Son Hyunwoo who never forgets how to be polite in front of a new face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note before you begin, I uploaded this AU to twitter. This version will be different to the one over there though. I'll be adding more convos, maybe make it longer here. Who knows. Let's see where this takes us.

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

HYUNGWON!

You had class today right 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah, why?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Have you made any friends?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hyung

School started a week ago

It’s not enough time to befriend people

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

:(

How about your roommate? Don’t you have one?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I don’t live in the school dorms

My brother’s helping me rent an apartment for now so I’m on my own atm

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Man I wish I could live with you :( but sadly enough I already have 2 roommates

But!

How about I introduce you to people? I know plenty!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Idk hyung you were talking to a real sketchy person at Starbucks the other day when I bumped into you

Not sure if I can trust you with my social life when yours is worrisome

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

The guy looked sad though!

I had to try and make him feel better

Plus

I'm pretty sure I recognized him from Senior Year of high school

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hyung

The guy looked Sketchy with a capital S

He was covered in black from head to toe, had his hood up and wore shades and a mask

We couldn't see his face AT ALL yet you went in for a hug

If I hadn't intervened the guy could've stolen your wallet or something

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

His voice was sorta familiar though

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm sorry to say this but stop being so trusting with strangers

It'll fuck you over one day

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseom**

>:( 

You've changed

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lol not even

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Whatever 

Since you've insulted me, you are now obligated to join my dance club

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Dance club?

The university has that?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Of course

You still like dancing, right? 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah definitely

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Great!

Also, I'm adding you to my group chat so you can get to know my closest friends 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before you start, I sometimes use images in the chapters, but they don’t always stay up. If you come across a missing image, please let me know through the comments so I can fix it. Also, I don’t really keep track of the pictures I use so if I repeatedly use one, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing's first! Nobody knows Hyungwon's name except for Hoseok cuz he's the only one who has his contact saved. That being said, Hyungwon's contact name changes depending on Hoseok.
> 
> And to clear things up, here are the members:
> 
> Unknown #1 = Jooheon
> 
> Unknown #2 = Changkyun
> 
> Unknown #3 = Minhyuk
> 
> Unknown #4 = Kihyun 
> 
> Unknown #5 = Hyunwoo
> 
> Happy reading!

_**Childhood Friend Hoseok** has added you to  **Meet Our New Friend!**_

**Unknown #1**

Oh no

Holy fuck it's happening again 

 

**Unknown #2**

Godammit hyung not this shit again

It's like you're asking to get murdered at this point 

 

**Unknown #3**

We've gone through this conversation so many times yet you still don't listen

I say we confiscate this hyung's outside privilages or something

Maybe that'll stop him from befriending creeps and giving them our numbers without permission

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh come on guys don't be rude to me in front of my friend

I added him to the chat because he's new to the area and has yet to befriend anybody :(

I don't want him to succumb to depression all because his social life was nonexistent

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You've given my future this much thought already?

Wow I'm honored

How sweet of you Hoseok-hyung

 

**Unknown #1**

Hyung we've been over this a thousand times literally what is so hard to comprehend about 'don't trust strangers on first sight' and 'DON'T GIVE OUT OUR NUMBERS TO COMPLETE STRANGERS' 

SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL HYUNG

 

**Unknown #3**

Can't wait for Ki to force Nunu-hyung into tying Hoseok on chair just so we could have a repeat of last year's safety based intervention 

 

**Unknown #2**

At this point I expect hyung to have a kink for getting scolded or something cuz he just brings this onto himself

 

**Unknown #1**

Nah

Hyung definitely likes getting manhandled

I mean have you seen the way he just submits whenever Hyunwoo-hyung so much as pulls him along

 

**Unknown #3**

Lmao that's just plain fear

Hyung knows Nunu is no pushover and  _will_ punish anybody who wastes his time

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

The way you guys talk about this 'Ki' and 'Nunu' people makes me think they're bigger and more intimidating than Hoseok

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Nunu is as big as me just taller and softer, but Ki is small as hell

I swear he's almost half my size yet he can still scare us

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Why are you scared of Ki you coward he’s half your size!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'M NOT SCARED DON'T LISTEN TO THESE GUYS THEY'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD 

 

**Unknown #2**

You do that all on your own hyung 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

OOHHHH SHIIIT

Who's doing the exposing here omg

 

**Unknown #1**

I swore to the law I would tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth

 

**Unknown #2**

Amen

 

**Unknown #1**

ANYWAY BACK TO THE TOPIC AT HAND

HYUNG!

Do you really want a repeat of last year? Like wtf dude 

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

...

No

 

**Unknown #1**

THEN ACT LIKE IT AND STOP TRYING TO ASSOCIATE US WITH STRANGERS THAT COULD POSSIBLY STEAL OUR KIDNEYS WHILE WE SLEEP

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

That's...scarily specific

 

**Unknown #1**

That's because it almost happened 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Excuse me what

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Don't be dramatic Joohoney

All the guy wanted was our used underwear to sell online

 

**Unknown #2**

That literally doesn't make it sound any better

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Excuse me WHAT?!?!

You mean to tell me that hyung goes around befriending sketchy people ALL THE FUCKING TIME?!

 

**Unknown #2**

Yes

 

**Unknown #1**

It's sad how he he blindly trusts people no matter how suspicious they are 

 

**Unknown #3**

I won't be surprised if hyung ends up getting his bank account hacked I mean the dude will probably give away his info if somebody asks for it nice enough

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh come on I'm not  _that_ stupid

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I sure hope not

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

>:( 

Have some faith in me

 

**Unknown #2**

STORY TIME

Don't interrupt me

I asked Hoseok-hyung for 10 dollars once so I could buy myself a gourmet meal from McDonalds right

But he gave me a 100 dollar bill cuz he didn't have change or whatever 

So I went to get change for it, used up about 12 dollars in total, and held onto the leftover money to see how long it would take hyung to ask me for it

It was a social expirement of sorts 

I waited 3 days AND NOT ONCE HAD HE MENTIONED THE DAMN MONEY

Like wtf hyung

That's 80 some bucks

Why wouldn't you ask for it back

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

But I trust you Kkukkungie!

You're my cute little maknae 

You'd never steal from me

 

**Unknown #2**

That's not the point hyung!

Be less nice sometimes

Seriously, what would happen if we weren't around you all the time

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh I can answer that

 

**Unknown #2**

...wdym

 

**Unknown #1**

Hyung did you go out without us and get in trouble?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

No! Why do you assume the worst

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Because that's definitely what almost happened that day I bumped into you

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You damned beanpole DON'T ADD FUEL TO THE FLAME!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Give a good reason I shouldn't open my mouth

 

**Unknown #2**

EXPOSE HIM STRANGER!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

They want the tea Hoseok

I can't keep it from spilling any longer

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

And here I was trying to be nice to you

I'M DONE WITH THIS NICE PERSONA

YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR IMMA SNAP YOUR SKINNY ASS IN HALF NEXT TIME I SEE YOU

 

**Unknown #1**

O.O

Oh damn

Hyung snapped

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lmao I don't care

Anyway let's ignore the drama queen

So I bumped into him at Starbucks a few days ago and he was talking to a real suspicious looking guy

Hyung hugged him and I saw the guy try to stuff his hands in hyung's pockets and that was real out of the ordinary so I went up to them and the guy panicked when I asked him what he was trying to do

He ended up running away before Hoseok could process the situation

 

**Unknown #3**

OHMYGOD

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I was hoping Minhyuk had forgotten we were online :/

 

**Unknown #3**

Shut up 

And I can't believe I'm saying this but I think it's time to put hyung on a leash

 

**Unknown #2**

Oh!

We can buy him one of those cute backpacks with a leash

You know which ones I'm talking about right??

The ones with animal themes that are meant for toddlers

 

**Unknown #1**

We can get him a bunny one!

Hyung are you reading this

We're gonna buy you a cute bunny themed backpack with a leash!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Sorry what was that?

I didn't bother to read all the slander you threw my way since I've heard it all before

 

**Unknown #3**

Ki will be back from grocery shopping with Nunu soon

He's gonna be all up your ass for trying to make us befriend a sociopath again

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You don't even know my name so why are you making assumptions about me

 

**Unknown #1**

Sorry about that

Hoseok-hyung gave us trust issues 

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

That's a rude thing to say Honey

 

**Unknown #1**

It's as true as it can get 

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

And to think you were my favorite

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I don't blame Honey though

Now I have the sudden need to never leave you alone unless I want complete strangers to have my contact info

 

**Unknown #3**

So basically what's happening to us right at this moment

Now tell us what you're really here for

Money? Pics of us sleeping so you can sell them to creeps online?

Please do tell

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Idk if people have told you this before but you're an extremely unpleasant person and because of that, I won't answer any of your questions

So suffer in silence I guess

 

**Unknown #3**

Wtf

I'm not an unpleasant person 

 

**Unknown #2**

I mean...

 

**Unknown #3**

Have something to say maknae??

HMMMMM

 

**Unknown #2**

Yeah I do

Sometimes you're too much hyung

Most days it feels like you're suffocating us

 

**Unknown #3**

With love!

 

**Unknown #1**

You give us more love than we can handle 

Seriosuly, tone down the love spreading a little, hyung

 

**Unknown #3**

I'll NEVER tone down the love spreading so shut up

Can't you see what this stranger is doing?!

He's trying to break this family apart! His plan has already gone into motion!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lol no I'm not

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yeah, no he's not

Trust me

I know this guy

He's a real friend

A worthy addition to the family

 

**Unknown #2**

Not to be an asshole but I'm not trusting you with the whole 'they're a real friend, trust me on this'

You said that about the girl from the famous halloween party of 2017 and she ended up stealing both my phone  _and_ my switch which I had bought with MY OWN MONEY that I earned from COUNTLESS TRAUMATIZING GRAVEYARD SHIFTS

I'm still holding it against you

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I bought you both things brand new so what's with all the complaining

 

**Unknown #2**

Omg you just don't get it

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm lowkey getting worried for you Hoseok-hyung

 

**Unknown #4**

Lee Hoseok what the actual fuck

 

**Unknown #1**

Oh no

He's here 

 

**Unknown #5**

Well hello there stranger

Nice to meet you

And thank you for stopping another stranger from stealing Hoseok's identity

 

**Unknown #4**

Hoseok you better not come home or istg I'll smack you so hard you wish you were heartless enough to hit me back

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Fuck

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

LMAO text me if you're still alive

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Quick! Tell me your address!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh?? What's that? Pfffft. You're breaki-ppfffffttt- breaking up! Sorry hyung I'll call you back later okay? Bye!

 

**Unknown #2**

Lol I actually like this stranger 

Can we keep him?

 

**Unknown #4**

No!

 

**Unknown #2**

Oh geez I was just asking a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Hoseok are roommates!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm using the american school system (sorry about that) because I don't know much about Korea...sorry 😞

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

They don't believe you're my childhood friend

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Dude

The people you called 'friends' turned out to be creeps or thieves

I don't blame them at all

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Send me a pic of us!

An old one so they'll believe me

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh come on

Don't be a dick

Help a friend out

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I see you've shown your true colors

Now this is the Hoseok I left behind all those years ago

Anyway, don't you have a shit ton of pictures of us together?

I remember you always had a disposable camera because you wanted to capture all the memories you made

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Well yeah but all those pics are at my mom’s house so I can't get them until I visit

And I had a few on my Google account but I can't remember the password so I can’t log in :(

Btw Wonnie, it's barely been 2 years since we last saw each other 

Hasn't been that long really

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Correction:

It's been about 2 years since we lost contact thanks to my damn Android not backing up my contacts

It's been close to 4 years since we actually saw each other face to face

I left halfway through Junior year, remember

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

How can I forget

It was an awful time

I didn't think you'd want to come to a place like this after what happened

Which btw, what  _are_ you doing here in Seoul?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okay I'll try to summarize it real quick

So I left to live with my grandparents for a while and helped out at the farm, finished high school over there, started uni, then my grandma convinced me to go back out into the world because she didn’t want me to waste my youth isolated or something 

But she didn't want me to go back to my home town because of what happened

Everyone would've recognized me easily enough because apparently I haven’t changed that much

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You haven’t 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Thanks

So I ended up moving to Seoul because my brother lives here

He said he'd help me out with anything I needed so long as I lived close enough so here I am 3 bus stops away from his apartment

And that's what you missed on GLEE

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I've never seen that show so don't make any refrences 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I never watched it either lol

You got beefy hyung

I just really wanted to point it out because I never had the chance to

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

That’s a real quick change in topic

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah I don’t want to talk think about my life anymore

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Understood

Thanks for the compliment btw

I started building muscle because my cousin adopted this big ass dog that I wasn't able to carry due to my lack of strength

I made it my life goal to lift her up in the air the way she deserves

I honestly think I can do it the way I am now but she’s taking a trip with my cousin so I can’t visit :(

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Awe that's adorable

I'm glad you have a soft heart now

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Wdym 'now'

I've always had a soft heart 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Fake news 

You were kind of a dick up until I left

That's why I was super confused when you were hugging that stranger

It was way too much of a nice gesture

I mean you refused to hug your own sister on her birthday that one time because she hadn't paid back the 15 bucks you'd lent her

That wad a dick move btw

I'm never letting you live it down

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Okay first of all I made it up to her thank you very much

And she's let it go already, so you should too

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lol not gonna happen

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

And second of all you didn’t even know the stranger was an actual stranger 

It could’ve been a family member or something

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Dude

I saw him physically tense when you pulled him in

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

MOVING PAST THIS

What did you think of my friends?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah I don’t feel safe with that aggressive one

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Which one

They're all aggressive to some extent 

Well except for Hyunwoo 

He’s all nice and soft and great to cuddle with

His cuddles are legendary

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I meant the one who apparently suffocates everyone with love

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh you mean Minhyuk

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah him

And I take it Hyunwoo was the only one nice to me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yeah he’s the one who thanked you for no real reason

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Saving your identity from being stolen*

 

**Childhood Friend hoseok**

NEXT

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okay so there was the guy you called Kkukkungie and Joohoney

And then the one who threatened you which I’m assuming was Ki 

Is that all?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Pretty much yeah

Their real names are Changkyun, Jooheon, and Kihyun in that order

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Great thanks

I just saved their contacts

Now onto business

What did Ki do to you

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Lmao nothing

I never went home because I’m kinda scared of what he’ll do

I’ve been walking the streets since this morning

I even stopped sharing my location in fear that they’d track me down and force me home

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hyung wtf it’s dark outside already

Go home before you miss the last bus

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

No way

Let me go to your place

We can have a sleep over!

Come on it’ll be fun

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Ugh fine but only because I don’t want you to get murdered out in the streets or something

I’ll send you my location 

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

FUCK YEAH

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

BUT!

 

 **Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Ugh I was hoping there wasn’t a catch

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Don't be dramatic, it’s just a small favor

Don’t tell your friends anything about me

I don’t know if I can trust them with my personal life

If I end up befriending them, then I’ll tell them all there is to know

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Sounds good

I hope you’ll open up to them someday

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Eh

[Sharing Location]

Hurry up I’m about to make some bomb ass shrimp with ramen

Can you buy drinks on your way here please

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Hell yeah! I’ll be there in like 20 minutes

Btw you should probably change your pic on here if you don’t want them to know what you look like

I'm pretty sure they'll save your contact soon

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh shit you’re right

Thanks

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Anytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be on Sundays from now on, so look forward to that! And don't worry, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo will get their time to shine soon enough! Just be patient~


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Hoseok-hyung you asshole why have you been ignoring me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Because you're mean and scary and the last time I pissed you off you almost broke my dick with your stupid shoe

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Well maybe if you hadn't stretched out my favorite shirt I wouldn't have gotten mad

 

**Kkukkungie**

I don't wanna side against you Kihyun-hyung but you get mad way too easily

I think you may have unresolved anger issues

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Changkyun shut up

This is a conversation between Hoseok and I

 

 **Rudeass**   **Bitch**

If you really wanted us out of the convo then you would've messaged Hoseok privately, you fake

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Did you not read my messages?

He's been ignoring me since I found out about the stranger

I thought maybe if I messaged the gc he'd answer since the stranger is here too

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

He's my childhood friend, not a stranger

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

We all collectively agreed that you're lying again and the extra number in this chat is a legit stranger danger

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh my fucking god

Your intense trust issues will drive me away someday

Can't stand being surrounded by so many Mr. Struggles

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Please tell me you learned that from Cody Ko and not the actual girls otherwise I'm ending this sleepover

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Wait what

HOSEOK YOU'RE STAYING AT A COMPLETE STRANGER'S HOUSE?!?!

Oh my god HE COULD BE DANGEROUS

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I definitely got it from Cody Ko

And KI HE'S MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND FFS LET ME BREATHE

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

NO HE'S NOT

YOU'RE LYING AGAIN

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

If he's your childhood friend, then where's the proof

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I know you'd love to know me, but I don't want to give you the satisfaction of actually knowing me so I'm leaving you to die of curiosity

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Damn that attitude is really getting on my nerves 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You say that as if I should care

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Minhyukie I think you're coming off a little bit too strong on the new guy

Try being polite

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

HA

Man dow, rudeass bitch

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

But Nunuuu 

He's suspicious and we have to crack him open somehow

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

O_O

That sounds scary

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

What if he murders Hoseok and we don't find out until days later when it's all over the news but we can't even avenge Hoseok's death because we don't know anything about this stranger so we can't help the police on the investigation!

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

If that does happen then we'll learn from Hoseok's mistakes, give him a proper burial, then move on with life the way we're supposed to 

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Hyunwoo :(

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Everyone shut up 

Hoseok come home 

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

No

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Oh shit

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Excuse me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

It's a weekend and I've reunited with my childhood friend so I'm gonna spend the night with him and reconnect and have a good time in general

If you have any complaints, then take them elsewhere because I don't wanna hear them

Goodnight sir, and don't bother texting me because I'm turning off my notifications for the next 24 hours

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

OH DAMN HE WENT OFF

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

...

Wtf

 

**Joohoney**

Hey guys, Kyun and I just got home 

What did we miss

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Scroll up it was hilarious

You don't wanna miss it

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Why did you barely get home 

It's almost midnight

You missed dinner with me too

 

**Joohoney**

Sorry hyung the professor assigned a project today so Kyun and I were working on it with some other friends

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Did you guys eat? I have leftovers I can drop off

 

**Joohoney**

Nah don't worry about us we ate fast food earlier

 

**Kkukkungie**

THIS GUY DON'T GIVE NO SHITS OMG

HE STRAIGHT UP TOLD MINHYUK TO FUCK OFF

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

NO HE DIDN'T

AND WHY ARE YOU FOCUSING ON THAT WHEN HOSEOK WENT OFF ON KIHYUN

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

It was subtly implied Min

I think

 

**Kkukkungie**

Rather not poke fun at Kihyun

You've seen his wrath

Don't wanna suffer through that ever again

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Weak bitch

Nunu-hyung was the only one I could trust in this family and now he's gone into the dark side THANKS TO THE STRANGER OUT TO RUIN OUR LIVES

POST UP STRANGER I'M READY TO FIGHT

I KNOW TAEKWANDO BITCH I'LL MESS YOU UP 

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Min, you stopped showing up to your Taekwando classes 1 week after they began because you couldn't handle it

What makes you think you'll be able to beat this guy

 

**Joohoney**

LMAO HYUNG

WHY ARE YOU EXPOSING HIM

THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING

 

**Kkukkungie**

Damn I can't believe Minhyuk is finally being treated the way he's treated us throughout our friendship :,) 

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

About time he gets a taste of his own medicine 

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

:(((( Kiiiiiii

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Anyway, I'm going to bed

I have work tomorrow morning so night losers

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Night Kihyun

 

**Joohoney**

Night hyung

 

**Kkukkungie**

Night hyung

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Goodnight stranger who has issues but decides to ignore them

Must be nice to be oblivious to all of life's problems

Can't relate

 

**Joohoney**

Damn stranger that's...something

Btw what's your name

I'm going to save your contact because all these numbers are ugly 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Save me as 'Hoseok's Childhood Friend'

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

YOU'RE NOT HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Do you have issues too, rude bitch?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I have a name you ass

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lol I know

But 'rude bitch' has a nice ring to it

And it fits you so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Do you already have our contacts saved?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yep

 

**Kkukkungie**

Ooohhhh what's my name 

 

**Joohoney**

I wanna know mine too!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Not telling you~

Goodnight flock of strangers

Don't ruffle your feathers more than they already are

 

**Kkukkungie**

This guy is so funny omg 😂😂 

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Shut up Kyunie

 

**Kkukkungie**

Go to sleep already rude bitch

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

>:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WonKiHyuk are roommates, and so are JooKyun. I hope that’s useful information. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See y’all next week~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShowHyung finally interact!

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Hey

Are you awake?

 

**Hoseok's Friend (?)**

Well well well

If it isn't the cuddle master Hoseok keeps rambling about

Here to offer your legendary services?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Lol what

No

I agree that I give legendary cuddles but that's not why I'm messaging you

 

**Hoseok's Friend (?)**

Alright then so why are we here

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Did Minhyuk offend you by any chance?

I know he can be a little rude sometimes but that's part of his personality and there's no way to stop it

Trust me, Kihyun and I have tried to get him to be nicer but it's almost as if he blocks out our voices whenever we bring it up

 

**Hoseok's Friend (?)**

I haven’t know him that long but I can already tell it sounds like him

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

It's frustrating but there's nothing we can do

Are you okay with his bratty personality or do I have to try and talk to him?

 

**Hoseok's Friend (?)**

Save your breath, beefcake, your words will go ignored anyway

It's fine, honestly

I've met worst people

Minhyuk is a cupcake compared to others

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Beefcake?

 

**Hoseok's Friend (?)**

Yeah

Hoseok's been showing me pictures of you guys so I can get familiar

You're a hunk

...in a totally platonic way of course...

...

Why aren't you treating me like the others

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Nice subject change

 

**Hoseok's Friend (?)**

Thanks, I know

Smoothest shit ever

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

And to answer your question, being rude won't change anything

Also, not once have you talked like the weird strangers Hoseok has given our numbers to

I honestly believe you and Hoseok are friends 

 

**Hoseok's Friend (?)**

Hmmm

Well you're correct

So I'll give you a little something Min-bitch has wanted ever since I was added to the chat

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What's that

 

**Hoseok's Friend (?)**

Validation

Here's a pic of Hoseok before he hit puberty

I took it when we were sent grocery shopping alone for the first time ever

Here's him and his mom

I took this on the day of her birthday

Hoseok called me over early in the morning so him and I could make her breakfast in bed

We accidentally ruined one of her pans, but replaced it like a month later and she never found out about it

And here's an extra little something

This is from freshman year of highschool

We thought we were fashionable but clearly we weren't

Those shades are almost as ugly as my hat ewe

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Oh wow

Those pictures

Hoseok's so small

It's so weird to see him so small

 

**Hoseok's Friend (?)**

IKR

I almost didn't recognize him when I bumped into him at Starbucks

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Why'd you share those pictures with me

I mean why trust me 

For all you know, this could've been Minhyuk messaging you through my phone to see if he could get you to reveal yourself

Which you just did

 

**Hoseok's Friend (?)**

Hoseok has been reading this conversation over my shoulder because he's a little snitch

He says hi btw

He said Min-bitch can't impersonate people to save his life and that it would've been obvious if he had tried passing as you

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Hoseok really is smarter than what we give him credit for

Alright now that I know you're good I'm off to bed

Nice talking to you, Hoseok's childhood friend 

Can you tell me your name? 

 

**Hoseok's Friend (?)**

It's Chae Hyungwon

Night Hyunwoo-hyung

See you soon

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah

Wait what?

See me soon??

 

**Cutie Chae**

Sleep tight beefcake ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Rudeass Bitch**

Alright fucker where did you hide Hoseok's body

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

What do you mean, twink bitch?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I'M NOT A TWINK

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh please I saw pictures of you

You radiate twink energy

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

TAKE THAT BACK

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

DO IT

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Why should I

It's not like you can do anything about it

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You can't peer pressure me into doing something I don't want to do

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I'm doing no such thing stop making it sound worse than it actually is

IF ANYTHING,  _I'm_ the victim here

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm not doing anything wrong

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

You're making me a villain

  

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

'I'm doing no such thing'

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

THIS IS CYBER BULLYING

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Now you're just being over-dramatic

Btw, Hoseok has revealed all your weaknesses

I practically know you inside out

I can take you down easily

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Gasp

He didn't

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh but he did

😇

_Cucumbers_

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

HYUNG YOU ASS I'M GONNA END YOU WHEN YOU COME HOME

If this bitch didn't already

Where is he?!

Why hasn't hyung been answering?!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Relax dude Hoseok's fine

His notifications are still off

Now we're just chilling in bed watching morning cartoons

Want me to send you a pic of him so you can calm down?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Yes I want a pic!

And add your ugly face so I can report you to the police

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okie Dokie

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Wait really?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

LOL SIKE

AS IF I'D SHOW YOU MY FACE AFTER TELLING ME YOU'D REPORT ME TO THE POLICE

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

YOU ASSHOLE I THOUGHT I'D WON

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG

Okay we're gonna go out and get breakfast now so byeeee

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

YOU COWARD COME BACK AND SHOW ME YOUR FACE

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

[You request has been denied. Don't bother trying again.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I said so before, but Minhyuk, Hoseok, and Kihyun are roommates, as are Changkyun and Jooheon, and Hyungwon and Hyunwoo live alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Kkukkungie**

I love it when Minhyuk-hyung gets worked up

It's such an amazing experience

 

**Joohoney**

Lowkey feel bad for him

What if someday he gets so mad he just drops dead

 

**Kkukkungie**

Then we won't have to worry about the blackmail he gathered against us

 

**Joohoney**

Oh shit you right you right

Stranger, keep doing what you're doing

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I'm not dead yet and the blackmail is alive and thriving so you better slow your horses before I kick you off

 

**Kkukkungie**

Dammit

I was hoping you wouldn't answer while I'm online

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Fuck off Kyun I'm a delight to talk to

 

**Kkukkungie**

Not really but okay

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

>:(

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Morning everyone

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Nunu!!

Let's have breakfast together! 

 

**Joohoney**

Can we join?

Our fridge is empty so we have nothing to eat

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

No

Go back to living your broke college life

 

**Joohoney**

Hyung 😦

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Shush Jooheon I'm trying to be mad at you

 

**Kkukkungie**

Oh great you've made him sad 😡 

Now I have to smother him in cuddles and smooches to make him feel better

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Noooo 

I'm sorry Honey 😥 

Don't be sad

 

**Joohoney**

It's too late now hyung

The damage is done

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I'll be at your dorm in a bit I just need to pick up Minhyuk and then go to the store to buy a few things to make breakfast

Minhyuk start getting ready

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Okayyy

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hyunwoo is too good at being a boyfriend

Perfect boi

8/10 would recommend

 

**Joohoney**

Why 8/10?

Shouldn't he get 10/10 if he's a perfect boi

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Nah from what I saw he sometimes dresses like a fuckboi and that's a big -2 points

 

**Kkukkungie**

Glad I'm not the only one who thinks hyung's fashion is a big nono sometimes

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Leave Nunu alone

He's too pure for your hatred

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You stripped him of his purity with your personality but go off ig

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

HOW DARE YOU

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I thought Minhyuk was the problem here but it looks like you can't control yourself from picking on him either, huh, childhood friend of Hoseok's

 

**Joohoney**

Wow that's a mouthful

Maybe if we could call you something easier

Say like...your name?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Ha

Funny

I'm not telling you my name

 

**Joohoney**

Damn :/

 

**Kkukkungie**

It's okay hyung you tried your best and that's what matters

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

This stranger got lucky Honey

If you would've asked him irl, he would have told you!

Nobody can resist that cute face of yours

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I can't even argue because you're totally right

Btw totally off topic but why did nobody tell me how much you spoiled Hoseok?

He's too high class for me to handle now I swear

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What do you mean?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I had to buy us breakfast this morning because hyung wasted all the cash he had on him yesterday night

And after breakfast we were just walking around and stuff then he asked me to buy him bobba tea

And I told him no

And now he's like this

He won't stop staring at the bobba shop

Like bitch we’re already drinking our cheap drinks, why do we have to add an expensive one to the mix

 

**Kkukkungie**

Yeah take that question to Kihyun and Hyunwoo

Jooheon and I are too broke to pamper him and Minhyuk's too stingy with his money

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I WORK MY ASS OFF TO PAY FOR MY DAMN TUITION I DESERVE TO USE ALL MY EXTRA MONEY ON MYSELF

 

**Kkukkungie**

So that leaves Kihyun and Hyunwoo to spoil Hoseok

Whatever you say hyung 😕

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

This is the last time I’m taking him out EVER 

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Awe don’t be like that :(

I’m great company and you’ll regret kicking me out of your life sooner or later

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

If kicking you out lets my wallet be fat then so be it

It’s a risk I’m willing to take 

 

**Joohoney**

Morning Hoseok-hyung

It’s been a while

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Morning Honey

And it hasn’t been that long you drama queen

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Nunu’s waiting for me outside!

We’ll be at your dorms soon boys!

Won’t be texting cuz manners ya know

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I thought you didn’t have any considering the way you treat harmless strangers AND your friends

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Shut up

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Rude

 

**Kkukkungie**

Man we gotta clean up before they get here

But I don’t wanna

But I have to

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Why are you worried about cleaning when Kihyun isn’t even stopping by today

 

**Joohoney**

We still have to do it hyung

I don’t like living in a pigsty 24/7

I can only survive in the mess for like a week at most

 

**Kkukkungie**

Okay we have responsibilities to take care of so text ya later

Enjoy your day guys! Including you, stranger

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Awe Kkukkungie

You warm my heart ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A Few Hours Later~

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Wait so you mean to tell me Hoseok wasn’t pampered before we met him?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hello there Ki

 

**Joohoney**

Hey hyung 

How was work

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Annoying but what’s new

 

**Joohoney**

Sucks

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Where do you work?

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I dont know you, remember? So I’m not telling you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Sigh

Whatever

Btw no, hyung wasn’t pampered

Maybe when we were kids 

He always had lots of new toys and stuff, but as soon as he hit 17 his mom made him work for the things he wanted

But now he’s in college, without a job, yet he still wants everything

 

**Joohoney**

Lmao what are you talking about

Hoseok-hyung has a job

I saw him there once when I stopped by to give Hyunwoo something he forgot at my dorm

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

What?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Honey

Shut up

 

**Joohoney**

Oh shit

I forgot Kihyun-hyung doesn’t know

My bad everybody

Please ignore that

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Delete the messages before Kihyun reads them!!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

TOO LATE

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A JOB?!?!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Man why am I getting scolded so much the week hasn’t even ended yet

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

BECAUSE YOU’RE A MESS

You didn’t tell us you had a job

Hyunwoo and I waste money on you because you’re broke and we don’t want you to die

Why would you keep this from us??

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Kihyun

Hyunwoo was the one to get me the job 

I mean we work together ffs

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Hoseok shut up

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I’m not going down alone Hyunwoo I’m taking you with me whether you like it or not

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Ooh lala~

So Hyunwoo has a bad side huh

Telling his dearest friend to shut his mouth

Ngl that’s kinda hot

...

In a totally platonic way of course

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I’m in the middle of a crisis dude

Calm yourself

 

**Cuddle master Nunu**

In my defense Ki, Hoseok wanted a job because he needed to help out with his sister’s school expenses since his mom doesn’t earn enough to pay it off herself

He only keeps like 60 bucks from every paycheck and sends the rest to his mom

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Oh

You should have started with that

I totally understand you helping out your mom Hoseok-hyung

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Thank you for saving me Hyunwoo 😭😭

And I'm sorry for exposing you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

While we're on the topic of saving lives, how good would Hyunwoo be as a lifeguard?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I worked as one about 2 years back during summer vacation

It was really tiring

So many people who didn't know how to swim would keep getting into the deep end of the pool

 

**Joohoney**

That's because they wanted you to 'save them'

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Why the quotations

 

**Joohoney**

Because they didn’t need saving

People who don't know how to swim won't risk their life just to feel up the hot lifeguard 

I'm pretty sure all those people you 'saved' just wanted to get close and personal to you and the only way they could do it was by 'drowning'

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Can you blame them? Nunu's hot

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Nobody asked you

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

W O W I finally answer and THIS is how you greet me??

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yes now be quiet

Hyunwoo?

Do you happen to have any pictures of your time in duty?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

He was a lifeguard stop being weird about it

Kihyun's gonna think you're a creepy pervert

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Not to be on this guy's side or anything but I want some pictures too

Hyung hadn't told me where he worked so I couldn't see him in all his half naked glory :(

 

**Joohoney**

That's because you probably would have unintentionally gotten him fired

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

^^

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I SO WOULD HAVE NOT

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Shall I remind you of the time you got Changkyun fired from his job at that one coffee shop

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Or the time you visit Jooheon when he was working at the daycare and he ended up going home with you, unemployed

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

How about the time when I was working at a pizzeria, then the next day I wasn't

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

You guys can stop typing now

 

**Joohoney**

No wait I have a few stories of my own

I'll even interrupt Changkyun's Overwatch time to get him to expose you too

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Why am I not surprised he's the reason you guys lost so many jobs?

 

**Joohoney**

Hey you're adapting to us

That's dope

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

...so no pictures?

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Ffs Minhyuk stop thirsting over Hyunwoo-hyung

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Fucking make me

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Fine

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Ki?

Holydjsuendjsjbdw

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

What's going on over there

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Who cares

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I don't think I need to say this but anybody who dares give out pictures of me half naked will get cut off from my care 😊

 

**Joohoney**

I'd never betray you hyung 

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Thank you honey

This is why you're my favorite

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

What would Minhyuk say if he was here?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

'Rude'

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You really have adapted to this friendship :') 

This is so touching

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm not so sure it's a good thing

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

It isn't

°•°•°•°•°

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Not to sound desperate or anything but are you sure you can't share a few pics

Nobody has to know that you sent them to me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Ummmmmm

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You can trust me, hyung~~

I promise I won't expose you

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Sorry buddy no can do

I need Hyunwoo's financial stability so I have to obey his conditions

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh come on there's nothing wrong with breaking a few laws every once in a while

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I can get thrown in jail for breaking laws

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

_If_ you get caught

Which you won't

Because it'll be our little secret

Never to see the light of day again

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You really change once you get thirsty for someone huh

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm not thirsty!

I'm just curious

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh please I'm your best friend I know when you're thirsty for someone

Hyunwoo is that someone right now

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

He's a good looking guy, I just want to appreciate his godly body

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

If you want to get him half naked, then take him to a waterpark or something

He'll definitely take off his shirt

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

That's...not a bad idea

I'll let you invite us out thanks

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Okay sure

I'll ask him since you're too much of a coward to do it yourself 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

LEAVE ME ALONE I HAVE YET TO BE A CONFIDENT GAY

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Totally haven't noticed 😂😂

°•°•°•°•°

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

So I heard you wanted to invite me to a waterpark just so you could oogle me shirtless

 

**Cutie Chae**

Who tf snitched on me

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Who else

 

**Cutie Chae**

That little shit

Let's see who shelters him the next time he's too scared to go home

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Don't take it out on him

 

**Cutie Chae**

Not keeping any promises

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Lol okay

I'd love to go to a waterpark though

 

**Cutie Chae**

Really??

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah 

It's been a while since I've been able to swim or soak in the sun

And I also need a break from parenting adults who act like kids

 

**Cutie Chae**

They're that difficult huh

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Ki and I have found grays on each other Hyungwon

It's  _that_  bad

 

**Cutie Chae**

Well damn

Okay then let's go this weekend

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

No let's go on Thursday of next week

 

**Cutie Chae**

Why so far away 

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I know everyone's schedules

The kids have classes, Kihyun works in the morning and Minhyuk works all day, so it'll be you me and Seok only

 

**Cutie Chae**

Good idea!

Now that that's settled

You sure you don't have any pics??

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You'll see me next week 😂

 

**Cutie Chae**

Technically I'll see you tomorrow

Since I'm finally joining the dance club

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

That's good

See you tomorrow then Hyungwonnie

Sleep tight 😊

 

**Cutie Chae**

H-Hyungwonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made this a little longer than usual 😅 Hopefully you guys enjoyed this and thank you for taking time to read this mess of a story 
> 
> (For those who read this on twitter, can you tell me which version you like? Please and thank you)
> 
> AND THAT IS IT! See you lot next Sunday, byeeee


	9. Chapter 9

**Meet Our New Friend**

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

So I was supposed to join the dance club today right

And Hoseok told me 'let's go to school early so I can show you around the building and stuff'

So I was all like 'alright, sounds neat' ya know

So he took me on a tour before club activities started

 

**Joohoney**

Is there a point to this story?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yes so please refrain from cutting me off again or I'll throw a tantrum

 

**Joohoney**

Sorry

Carry on

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Thank you

Anyway

After the tour, we get to the studio that our team uses on a daily (apparently)

And I saw god upon entering

Like wtf??? How can someone be this sexy?? I'm not even gonna pretend it doesn't affect me

 

**Kkukkungie**

Lmao why are people always so thirsty for Hyunwoo-hyung

Seriously is anybody safe from his charms?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

So you're at the arts building huh 👀

I'm heading straight over there as soon as my class ends!

I'll finally see that untrustable face of yours

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

He has a face that mothers love

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah

And he's cute too

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

**😳**

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Nunu-hyung?

 

**Joohoney**

Omg I haven't heard hyung call someone cute since like 2017

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Why would you call him cute?!?!

You shouldn't side with the enemy!

He can't be trusted

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I'm stating facts

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

When we were in high school I idolized [Redacted] for a short amount of time because that’s when his frog face started to look less like a frog and more like a prince

But his handsomeness was forgotten every time he'd open that big yap of his

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

(Ignoring the rude ending message)

It's nice to know people have a good time by just looking at my face

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

That confidence sure is something else 😕

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I'M ON MY WAY TO THE ARTS BUILDING

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

We left like an hour ago lmao

Did you really think I'd tell you where I am the exact moment I'm there?

Give me some credit

I'm a master at avoiding people

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

WTF!!!!

 

**Joohoney**

Wow Minhyuk-hyung got played again

 

**Kkukkungie**

Hey guys look!

I found Minhyuk-hyung’s doppelgänger!!

 

**Chae Hyungwon!**

LOL the similarities are uncanny 😂😂

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

You're all assholes

 

**Joohoney**

ily hyung ❤

 

**Kkukkungie**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Well at least Hyunwoo-hyung met the guy

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Ki, aren't you supposed to be in class?

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

The professor had an emergency so she left early and now I'm free for the rest of the day

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Great! Let's meet!

I'm near the dance building

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

omw

 

**Kkukkungie**

Hyung

Can you stop at a store and buy us ice cream??

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

No

 

**Joohoney**

Hyuuuuuung please

Hyunwoo-hyung didn't bring us any when he came over

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Because you two don't know how to make it last

If I would have taken ice cream you would've finished it all in one day instead of eating proper meals

And then Kihyun would have found out and given me hell for it

 

**Joohoney**

Ice cream is meant to be eaten!!

 

**Kkukkungie**

Yeah!

Especially with your bros!!

 

  **Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I second that

 

**Kkukkungie**

Seriously who is this guy? 

He keeps getting on my good side!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

You're too easy to win over

 

**Kkukkungie**

And you're too rude to me

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

True

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

We should have an ice cream date sometime!

 

**Joohoney**

We so should!

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Jooheon no! He's the enemy 

 

**Joohoney**

And you're dramatic damn

Chill hyung

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Wow

Betrayed

Why are you making dates with everyone, huh, stranger? Is this part of your plan?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm going to meet and befriend everyone in this chat and you'll have to deal with the knowledge that everyone knows who I am except for you

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

That's cruel

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

That's life for ya

Anyway we just arrived at the place we're gonna eat lunch at so byeeee

 

**Joohoney**

Byeeee

 

**Kkukkungie**

Have fun

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Changkyun leave the door unlocked we're 20 minutes away

 

**Kkukkungie**

FUCK YEAH WE'RE EATING ICE CREAM


	10. Chapter 10

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

It was really nice meeting you today

 

**Cutie Chae**

It definitely was

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You're really handsome, you know?

Pictures don't do you justice 

 

**Cutie Chae**

Well to be fair I sent an old picture of myself

It's been years since then

My photo game has gotten way better

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Oh yeah

Didn't even think of that

 

**Cutie Chae**

Want me to send you recent selfies?

But you'll have to send some back

Equal exchange you know?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Hmmm

Alright then

Send me a goodnight selfie?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Wow you're bold

Hold on a minute I have to take a good one

Enjoy~

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

It took you 11 minutes to take a pic

 

**Cutie Chae**

It took you 4 to respond

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Sorry

I was blinded by your beauty

And innocence

How can you look so innocent?

It's messing with my head

 

**Cutie Chae**

It's my charm

Anyway it's getting late so I guess this is goodnight

See you next class!

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah goodnight

 

**Cutie Chae**

...

Hello?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You just said goodnight

 

**Cutie Chae**

I'm waiting for your selfie

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Oh yeah

Hold on

 

**Cutie Chae**

😊 thank you and goodnight

(You're so adorable wtf my poor delicate heart)

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

☺️

Sleep well Hyungwonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Good news guys, I have finished rewriting this au, thank god. That means I’m gonna be updating a chapter whenever I want! Worry not, it’s gonna be more frequently now, I’m thinking twice a week? Maybe 3 if I’m feeling generous. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Morning!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

DON'T TALK TO ME FOR 2 AND A HALF DAYS YOU FUCKER

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Wtf??

Why? 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Why?! You completely emptied out my wallet yesterday!!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Wow

This is the thanks I get for expanding your social circle?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No, this is what you get for emptying my wallet

Did you not read my message?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You're a petty petty beanpole

Double the petty 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You forgot to add a letter to one of those words

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

No I didn’t 

 

**Chae a Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah you did

Pretty and Petty

That’s me!

Not Petty and Petty

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'm rolling my eyes at you right now I hope you know

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I can feel it from here

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Good

Anyway we don't have class today but do you want to go to the dance studio?

Hyunwoo has been working on a choreo for like a month already and he wants to teach it to me

You can tag along and learn it with me

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Is it only going to be us 3?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

If we go early yeah

The studio doesn't get full until after 2

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'll think about it

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Well you better say yes because I'm already in the elevator of your building

You're gonna hear me knock in about 5 minutes

Or more

Or less

Idk really

Time isn't my thing

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Dude I haven't even gotten out of bed to pee yet what makes you think I’ll get up and get ready for a day out

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You have no other choice

I told Hyunwoo you’re coming already

There's only 2 things Hyunwoo hates in this world

An empty stomach, and being late

You don't want him to get snappy now do you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Dammit

I left the door unlocked

I'm gonna shower real quick so just walk in

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

That’s my boy! Don’t take long


	12. Chapter 12

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

THIS BITCH GOT SCOLDED BY HYUNWOO AND KIHYUN AND HE ALMOST CRIED

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

WHO?!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

HOSEOK YOU ASS I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNITCH

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Sorry I'm just really paasionate about eating

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

And I'm passionate about making twigs like you eat

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

WAIT

KI

YOU MET THIS GUY?!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Yep

 

**Joohoney**

Oh no 😯 

He encountered them at full parent mode

At the same time!!!

Are you okay stranger??

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I almost cried what do you think

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Lmao weak

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Shall I expose you Min?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

O_O

Please don't

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Then don't make fun of him

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

😞 sorry Ki

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

It's okay

 

**Joohoney**

Are you gonna tell us what happened or are you gonna leave us all confused

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

OKAY SO WE WERE AT THE DANCE STUDIO RIGHT BECAUSE HYUNWOO AGREED TO TEACH US A CHOREO HE'S BEEN WORKING ON 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

ShUt Up THEY'RE GONNA THINK LOW OF ME

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

We already do

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Don't act as if you're better than me

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Oh but I am

 

**Joohoney**

No you're not now shut up and let Hoseok continue his story

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

AND THEN KIHYUN GOT HERE BECAUSE HE PREPARED BREAKFAST FOR US (bless your soul Ki I love you)

Okay I'll stop with the all caps

Anyway, so Kihyun arrived and he saw my friend and just fucking froze in his spot

This isn’t relevant to the story btw I just wanted to point out that Ki saw a face so good looking he was brought to silence

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

You can't judge me 

Dude was handsome af

Needed a few minutes to process his good looks

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Ikr

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

>:(

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Awe guys I'm flattered 😊

Please keep the comments coming

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

STOP INTERRUPTING ME DAMMIT

 

**Joohoney**

YEAH

YOU GUYS ARE RUINING THE STORY

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Thanks honey :)

Anyway

After processing his good looks, Ki looked at my beanpole friend up and down disapprovingly and immediately made us set up the food even though we weren't done warming up

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Okay I'm gonna cut this short

Hoseok stop typing

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

😡

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Beanpole ate like 2 spoonfuls of his porportioned meal and so I told him he should eat at least half of it

Then Beanpole said he'd just give what was left to Hoseok since he wasn't going to eat any more and Hyunwoo scolded him for just blindly giving the food away instead of saving it for later in the day

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

And so they both took turns scolding him and Beanpole got overwhelmed I guess

Next thing I know there was a steady stream of tears down his face so I went over to calm him down

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THEIR SCOLDINGS

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

SHUT UP I'M SENSITIVE

I HAVEN'T BEEN SCOLDED LIKE THIS SINCE I MOVED HERE AND THEN THEY FUCKING ATTACKED ME OUT OF NOWHERE AT THE SAME TIME

IT CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD OKAY

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Minhyuk, don't act as if you don't burst out crying whenever Hyunwoo kicks you out of his apartment

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE WOULD DO THAT WHEN HE KNOWS IT BREAKS MY HEART EVERY DAMN TIME

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Min, you become a problem sometimes

I mean you always steal my food and force me to play stressfull games like Uno and Poker

And when there's a problem, it's only common sense to get rid of it

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

OUCH 

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Okay guys we're gonna go back to practice

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I can't believe you called for a break just to expose me like this

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Sorry not sorry

Now get off your phone 

°•°•°•°•°

**Kkukkungie**

I just woke up from my nap guys what's up

 

**Joohoney**

You're half an hour late Kyun

Just scroll up

 

**Kkukkungie**

DAMMIT!

I missed the good stuff

 

**Joohoney**

Lmao yeah you did

 

**Kkukkungie**

Wake me up next time bro 😞

 

**Joohoney**

Sorry bro

You were too cute and I didn't want to wake you up

 

**Kkukkungie**

Bro ❤

 

**Joohoney**

Bro ❤


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before you get the wrong idea! No, I didn’t delete chapters. I combined a few of them together to either make the chapter longer, or because they fit together. So yeah, now that I’ve explained myself, have fun reading!

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Hey

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hyung it's only been 10 minutes since I got on the bus home

Did you miss me that much 😏

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Sorry Wonnie

I just wanted to check if you were okay

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Of course I am

Why wouldn't I be?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You literally broke down crying and it took you half an hour to calm down

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh

That’s what you meant

Shouldn't we talk about this face to face?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

It's easier for my heart to do it through text

Also I didn't have the confidence to ask until now

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm fine hyung, I promise

And thanks for not actually telling the gc I was full on sobbing

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Sorry for joking about it

I wanted to distract you and I thought talking to the chat would help

But are you seriously okay? You had us really worried

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm okay

Honestly

You were right

I was overwhelmed and started crying

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Overwhelmed over what?

You don't have to tell me about it if it makes you uncomfortable

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

It's fine

And I honestly don't know what caused it because so many things were going through my mind at the moment

Kihyun and Hyunwoo were fretting over me and it reminded me of my grandparents and brother and how they were like that with me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Why are you using past tense

Are they not like that anymore?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

They’re not

At least not as much as before

I always tell them I'm fine just to get them to stop worrying

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Don't lie to them like that Wonnie

You can trust them if something’s wrong, you know? They’ve proved it

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I know but I have to lie to them, hyung

My brother's about to get married in 4 months, my grandpa has a lot to deal with considering he has a whole farm to take care of with only 2 helpers, and my grandma worries too much if I so much as skip 1 meal

I don't want to be more of a problem to them than I've already been for the past few years

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You aren't a problem Hyungwon

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

That's not what my parents told me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Your parents are homophobic assholes and the shit they said to you was wrong on so many levels

You're not a problem for liking the opposite sex, you're not a failure because of it, and your sexuality definitely doesn’t bother us 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah

Yeah I know

Kihyun and Hyunwoo looked really concerned over my health and it felt nice to know they care about me even though they don't know me that well

It’s just so fucked up that people I barely met treated me better than my parents who fucking raised me all my life

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

It is fucked up, but at least now you don’t have to hide who you are just for their sake, right?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah I guess you’re right

I’m slowly coming to terms with it

I’ll be okay with not having their approval someday

Not today, but I’m working on it

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I’m proud of you Wonnie

You know, Hyunwoo and Kihyun are practically our ‘other parents’ because of how soft they are for us

They know how to take care of us when we need it and they’ll do it with no hesitation

You're one of us now so get ready to be spoiled with love 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Ugh I hope they're not so open about it like Minhyuk

 

**Childhood Friendship Hoseok**

Minhyuk is the only annoying one who shows love 24/7 so you'll be fine

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Thank the heavens

...

Hyung?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yes Hyungwonnie?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Thanks

For everything

You were there for me since we were kids

We’ve done so much together and you accepted me when I came out too

I'm glad to have you in my life again

I love you hyung

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

What the fuck Wonnie!!

I'm crying thanks to your sweet words

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah me too

A mom and her daughter are sitting next to me on the bus and the little girl saw my tears so she gave me a moonpie

She said 'Moonpies make me happy and I hope they make you happy too'

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

That's so cute what the hell

I want someone to give me snacks too

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Not gonna happen

You don't have my luck

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'm stopping at a store and buying myself ice cream

I don’t need no cute kids giving me candy

...

I'm so glad I didnt have to walk home with Kihyun otherwise I would've faced his parental ways if he saw me crying out of nowhere

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lmao you got lucky

Also um

I know it's kinda late for me to ask but

Will anybody in the group chat think bad about me for being gay?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Don't worry about that

You're safe with us

Do you really think I'd be friends with people who discriminate

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Of course not

Anyway I have to go

My stop is coming up

Let's hang out tomorrow hyung!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yeah sure I'll go over in the afternoon 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Can’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this considered info dump? Idk :/ but I’m sorry if it is and I hope you were able to enjoy this chapter despite it. 
> 
> Worry not there’s not gonna be much sadness in this story cuz I don’t like making myself cry.
> 
> :D until later!


	14. Chapter 14

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Do you have a job?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Well hello there Hyunwoo-hyung

How was my day?

Very good thank you for asking

And yours?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Why are you having a conversation with yourself

 

**Cutie Chae**

I'm showing you how to start a conversation

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

But I already know how you’re doing

I saw you like 3 hours ago so those questions don't really hold any meaning

 

**Cutie Chae**

A lot can happen in 3 hours

Don’t underestimate the power of time

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What happened in the 3 hours we've been apart

 

**Cutie Chae**

Well

Nothing actually

But still

It's common knowledge to start a conversation with a greeting

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Will it please you if I start again

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yes it would actually

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Hey Hyungwon

Do you have a job?

 

**Cutie Chae**

You don't beat around the bush do you

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

There's no reason to

So do you?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Nope

Why are you asking

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Well I noticed you have a lot of free time

Like a lot

Tons of it

How do you rent an apartment when you have no job?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Okay wow you didn't have to attack me like that

And to answer your question, I have an older brother who lives nearby and he pays the rent, and the allowance my grandparents send me is used to pay the bills and stuff

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

That sounds so much better than what I originally thought

 

**Cutie Chae**

What did you think I did

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I thought you were leading a secret life of crime or something

 

**Cutie Chae**

I don't think I'm fit for a life of crime 😂😂

And if I did lead one, I wouldn’t be living in a one bedroom apartment

I’d be living in a huge mansion with the greatest farm ever made in the backyard

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah that makes sense

 

**Cutie Chae**

So now that I've answered you, answer me this

Where do you and Hoseok work?

He still hasn't said

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

We work as waiters at some fancy restaurant in Gangnam but we usually get the night shifts because we have morning classes

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oohhhh

Is the food good there

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I’d like to believe it is

Want to go sometime? Try it out firsthand

 

**Cutie Chae**

Hell yeah

You gonna take me?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Of course

What kind of man would I be if I didn't

 

**Cutie Chae**

A shitty one

 

**Cudle Master Nunu**

True

So it's a date

I'll see when it’s a good day to take you

 

**Cutie Chae**

I

I need a second oh my god

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You okay?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yeah I just

I need to properly freak out about you asking me out on a date

Holy fuck you asked me out on a date

Wgat the fcuk

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

So is that a yes?

 

**Cutie Chae**

OF COURSE IT'S A YES

Now if you'll excuse me I have to freak out in peace

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Cute 😂

Take all the time you need, I'll be here waiting

°•°•°•°•°

  **Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Tell me everything there is to know about Son Hyunwoo

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Welp

There goes my sleep

Why are you asking about him so late at night

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okay first of all, it's barely 11, it's not that late

And second of all, I may have developed a slight crush on Hyunwoo and now I want to get to know him but I'm too overwhelmed right now and don't know how I'll act if I do text him

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh 

OH

My god

DUDE ITS BARELY BEEN A MONTH SINCE YOU MET HIM

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

But he's so nice and calls me cute and he invited me out on a date already

HE'S A KEEPER HOSEOK I COULDN'T HELP FALLING FOR HIS CHARMS

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Wait a minute  _he_ asked you out on a date?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

HOLY SHIT HE LIKES YOU TOO

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah I kinda guessed

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

No I don't think you know how ground-breaking this is

Hyunwoo isn't usually interested in people enough to start a relationship 

He's always rejecting people's advances but if he's the one taking the initiative then it's a whole different story

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm feeling better about this 

Can you tell me more about him?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yeah no

I'll leave the 'get to know me' talk to Hyunwoo himself so just ask him

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

But I'm shyyyy

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

No you're not

Now get your head out of the gutter and go ask him

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

>:( you're a rude little muscle bunny aren't you

Have your friends ever seen pictures of you before you got all attractive and whatever

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Lol no

That'd be embarrassing

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Really now

>:) time for revenge

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

HYUNGWON NO

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

HYUNGWON YES

Lmao jk

I don’t want them know I'm actually your childhood friend

Not yet, at least

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Wtf

Why not

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

It's fun messing with the trust they have for you

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

And Minhyuk is supposed to be the rude one?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Obviously

Bye now

Enjoy your night in, you old grandpa 


	15. Chapter 15

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

SO!!!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

So

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

We’re going to the waterpark tomorrow 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Indeed we are

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Does that mean we can we spend the night at your place?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh come ooonnnn

Please 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Don’t be so mean Hyungwonnie

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Why do you have to come to my place

Why not Hyunwoo's

Isn’t his place bigger than mine

I literally only have 1 bed, how are the 3 of us gonna fit on it

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Everyone knows where Hyunwoo lives AND they know the code

And Minhyuk is always stopping by unexpectedly

If we stay there, who knows who could walk in

But your place is off the radar so we don't have to worry about being bothered

And we can all sleep on the living room floor together

Come on it'll be fun!!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I don't know hyung

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Did I forget to mention that Hyunwoo sleeps shirtless?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

So that's what catches your attention huh

Are you really a creepy pervert Hyungwon-ah?

Kihyun will be so ashamed when he finds out 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm not a creepy pervert!

Hyunwoo's just really attractive and I want to appreciate his beauty firsthand

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

That's the worst excuse ever 

Just say you're thirsty and go 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I live in oblivion

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You indirectly admitted to your sins

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No I didn't

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yes you did

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You're being really annoying

I'm revoking your sleepover membership card

It was nice while it lasted

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

WAIT NO I'M SORRY

I SWEAR I'LL STOP

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Feels good to hold power

 

 **Childhood Friend** **H** **oseok**

I never expected you to turn into a dictator

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Shut up and come over already

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

YES!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Are you bringing Hyunwoo with you or should I text him

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'll bring him with me

See you in a bit

And make sure to prepare yourself

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

What for

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You're gonna see Hyunwoo shirtless today

We also work out before bed

Tonight is no exception

Make sure to control your drooling

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Don't underestimate me bitch


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know where the fuck this chapter came from I'm sorry

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Um

Hey Hyungwon 

Hyungwon

Hyungwonnie

Can you answer me please

It’s an emergency

 

**Cutie Chae**

Hyung I left 6 minutes ago to buy us the shaved ice you wanted

Why are you texting me

Did you miss me that much or do you just want a different flavor?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Don't freak out but did Hoseok follow you by any chance?

 

**Cutie Chae**

What?

No

Why

What happened

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I said to not freak out!

And I don't want to say that I lost him buuuuuuut

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh my fucking god

You lost Hoseok?!

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

It wasn't my fault okay!

I saw him playing in the pool so I closed my eyes and bathed in the sun cuz I love bathing in the sun it makes me feel nice

But then I noticed it was way too quiet so I opened my eyes but he was no longer in the pool!

And he wasn’t anywhere near so I just assumed he followed you but I wanted to make sure

So I texted you

And I guess this proves that he’s lost

 

**Cutie Chae**

HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO LOSE A WHOLE HOSEOK!!

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I don't know either okay

We’re on the same boat here Wonnie

 

**Cutie Chae**

Did you try calling him

 

 **Cuddle** **Master** **Nunu**

He left his phone with me

 

**Cutie Chae**

Fuck

Okay I'll start looking for him

The shaved ice can wait

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I just hope he's not making any weird friends again

Or sharing our numbers

 

**Cutie Chae**

Holy fuck I gotta hurry up before he gives my number away

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Can I still chill or do I help you look for him

 

**Cutie Chae**

Get your perfect ass up up, beefcake, you're helping me look for the big man baby

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

We should've left Hoseok at home

Then I would've caught the break I so desperately need

 

**Cutie Chae**

Who knew you had such a side to you

Hot ;)

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Thanks

Now let's focus on finding Hoseok so I can finally relax

Oh and one more thing

 

**Cutie Chae**

What is it

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Here's the pic you wanted

 

**Cutie Chae**

😦😦

I LOVE IT BUT IT'S NOT THE TIME

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

:)

°•°•°•°•°

**Cutie Chae**

So I found him

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

It's been half an hour

Did he give our numbers away

 

**Cutie Chae**

No, thank god

He almost did but I found him right on time

We're on our way back to the pool

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I'm waiting at our spot

So what happened

How’d you find him

 

**Cutie Chae**

Well

I had given up on finding him so I went to the restroom before going back to the waterpark

The restrooms there are really disgusting srsly do the janitors just avoid cleaning the restrooms?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Who knows

 

**Cutie Chae**

Anyway, turns out Hoseok had the same idea

Hoseok was next in line to use one of the stalls right

Nothing bad

Except that he was talking to the guy through the stall door

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What the fuck

 

**Cutie Chae**

My same reaction

I listened to their conversation just to make sure I wasn’t overreacting

Turns out I wasn’t because the next thing I heard was "I have great friends, I bet they'll like you! Want their numbers?"

That's when I dragged him away and I'll tell you right now IT WAS THE HARDEST THING TO DO

I really need to hit the gym or sum

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Remember when I said Hoseok is smarter than what we give him credit for?

Well

I take it back

 

**Cuie Chae**

Are you gonna do something about it

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Not me

I'm gonna tell Kihyun and let him take care of it

But don't tell Hoseok otherwise he'll run away

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh shit Kihyun is gonna murder him huh

I'll keep Hoseok in my heart

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Are you almost here?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yeah why

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Well

You never got the shaved ice

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh shit that's right

Well

We need Hoseok’s wallet

After this stunt he pulled, we deserve to be treated

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Poor Seok is gonna go broke

 

**Cutie Chae**

****


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I’d like to apologize. Things like Hyungwon’s past in this au are really sensitive topics and I don’t think I did a good job at portraying it, which is really frustrating because I wish to do it properly. Hopefully things I’ve mentioned in the story doesn’t anger or annoy anyone; I really tried my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

How'd it go with the devil's incarnate Yoo Kihyun

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

What?

What are you talking about?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Wasn't Kihyun gonna ‘have a talk’ with you because of what happened yesterday at the waterpark

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

How'd you know he wanted to have a talk about that

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Gut feeling?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Liar

You sold me out didn't you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I WOULD NEVER

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Sounds fake but okay

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

It really wasn't me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

So it was Hyunwoo

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I don't know what you're talking about

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yeah you do

Hyunwoo told you he was doing this right

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I plead the 5th

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

We're not in America Hyungwon that shit doesn't work here

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

It definitely does

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Says who

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

This dictator right here

(I’m pointing at myself fyi)

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You're ridiculous

But if you must know, you gossipy beanpole

It went alright

Got a few smacks and a shit ton of scolding from Kihyun's alter ego

But aside from that I'm fine

He made me dinner so I guess he's not that mad at me 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Sucks that he let you off so easily

Btw why were you talking to that guy in the stall

Seriously what made you think making friends in the restroom was a good idea

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

He was telling me about how his friends were assholes to him all the time so I offered to let him meet you guys because you're all friendly people and I thought we could help him feel better

But you dragged me away before I could give him our numbers

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

How in the world have you made it this far in life

Real talk though, why are you suddenly friendly with everyone you meet?

You definitely weren't this nice back then

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

People change

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

True

But I have a feeling it doesn't have to do with maturity because you still act like a child most of the time

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Rude

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Come on hyung

Trust me

You've known me since I was in diapers

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I know but

I'm still not gonna say

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Why not

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Because it's cheesy and embarrassing and it'll make both of us cringe when I say it

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Say it you coward!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Promise you won't make fun of me

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

If you can make fun of me for gay panicking around Hyunwoo, I can make fun of you for this

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

THIS IS DIFFERENT

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

NO IT'S NOT

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

UGH 

Fine

So you remember what happened in high school right

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah

 

**Childood Friend Hoseok**

You had to leave because people were being dicks to you even if they didn't know you personally

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah because kids are dicks

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

They definitely were

I hate the way they treated you

It's like they didn't care that you were getting hurt by the shit they said to you or the way they treated you

Then you left

And I noticed that a lot of people went through the same shit you did, just different reasons

I didn't want a repeat of what happened, so now I try being a friend to anyone who looks like they need it

It just so happens that sometimes I befriend the weirdos who are good at blending in

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hyung

Do you somehow feel responsible for me leaving?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Of course not

I just feel bad because I couldn’t do much to help you out

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Good because it wasn't your fault that I left, it was my decision

And you did everything you could to help me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You were forced to leave Hyungwon

It shouldn’t have happened in the first place

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah, it shouldn't have but it did and now im working on accepting the past and moving forward

Maybe you should too, hyung

Now I’m going to change the conversation before this gets too serious and emotional for us to handle

Although we should probably talk about this face to face some day

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Lmao I can't believe you're rescheduling our talk about feelings

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Haven't you heard it's better to have a heart to heart when it's face to face?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Right

Okay

That sounds like it can be true

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Anywho back to the point

You should really be careful with the people you want to befriend

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'll try I guess

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

So

Can you tell me how you met Hyunwoo?

 

**Childood Friend Hoseok**

He hasn't told you??

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

The topic hasn't come up

But now I'm curious

Was he someone who needed a friend or just a regular person you clicked with

And the others too

Like how did you all come together?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oof this is gonna be a long story

I don't want to type it out 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Go to your room and FT me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Fine

But istg if you fall asleep on me while I talk I'm gonna slap you next time I see you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Don't make the story boring and I won't

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Rude

Okay let me just get my ramen ready this will be a long story and I need to be well fed


	18. Chapter 18

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Rudeass Bitch**

Hey losers

Are any of you online

I'm bored and in desperate need for entertainment

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I am

What's up, rudeass bitch

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Ugh

Why does it have to be you of all people

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Last fucking time I try to make conversation with your dumbass

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Shut up

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okay

Find your entertainment somewhere else then, bitch

I'll just go back to binge watching MHA

It's definitely WAY better than talking to you

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

HOLY SHIT YOU LIKE MHA TOO

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Of course

My room is highkey a dweebs room

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Saaaaaaaame

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Let's be honest here

My room probably looks better

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Why do you think that you conceited ass

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No offence but your face doesn't exactly scream 'My life is so well put together that even my room is neat'

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Rude

And here I was thinking we were close to getting along

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lmao what kinda nonsense are you thinking in that little head of yours

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I will end you someday

Beware 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Your twink ass can't take me

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Not to call you out or anything but literally you're so fucking skinny that you'll probably fly away if Minhyuk so much as pushes you

And that’s saying something because Minhyuk is weak too

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

WOW KIHYUN I DIDN'T ASK TO BE THROWN UNDER THE BUS LIKE THIS

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

What's done is done

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

LMAO YOU'RE WEAK @STRANGER

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

You guys wanna meet up and hang for a while?

I barely left class

I'm on my way to get lunch

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'll pass if Minhyuk's going

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Come oooooon

I wanna meet you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

That's exactly why I'm not going

Bye bye now

Imma go back to enjoying my cartoons

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Anime*

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Nobody asked you Minhyuk

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

>:(

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Alright then

Min, I'm heading to our usual sandwich place

If you're late, you'll be paying for yourself

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Geez calm down

Let me look for clean clothes since SOMEONE DIDN’T HELP WITH MY LAUNDRY THIS WEEK

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

You have to start doing your own laundry, I'm not your mother

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Yeah because you're my lover

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Just hurry up already

I have 2 kids to tutor after this

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

😦

Wait

Are you two actually dating?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Wouldn't you like to know

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah that's why I'm asking

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

If I remember correctly, you were the one to tell me 'stay curious' when I asked for info on you

Now here I am, throwing your words right back at ya

Stay Curious, stranger

😇

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I had a feeling it would come back to bite me in the ass


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t like making short chapters :( but I didn’t know what else to add so here it is!

**Meet Our New Friend!**  

  

**Joohoney**

Lmao hyungs aren't dating

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Honey!

You're finally online

What's up

 

**Joohoney**

I just got home from classes like 20 minutes ago

Now I'm waiting on Changkyun to come home with pizza

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

That reminds me

I should probably order something to eat

Wait that's not important right now

Are you sure they're not dating??

 

**Joohoney**

I don't think so

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

EXACTLY

You don't *think*

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Ugh you're here again

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

And I'll be here always

Waiting

Plotting

 

**Joohoney**

Hyung you're still single

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Or so you believe

 

**Joohoney**

Yeah

I believe it because I don't think there's someone out there with the tolerance to date you

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Honey 😞

I can't believe you're treating me such a horrible way

 

**Joohoney**

It's my revenge for making me cry last time

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Fair enough

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Sooooo is KiHyuk real or not

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

STAY CURIOUS

 

**Joohoney**

If Minhyuk-hyung won't tell us, we can just ask Kihyun-hyung

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Good idea

Message him

 

**Joohoney**

What??

Why me??

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Because I’m lowkey scared of him

 

**Joohoney**

Weak

He said he's busy rn so we should stop bothering him

He'll be online in a few hours

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Now we wait

 

**Joohoney**

Changkyun just got home with the pizza so that means I'M OUT 😀

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Bye honey

Enjoy yourself!

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Bye bye baby!

And then there were 2

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

1

You're on your own now, thank you very much

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

NOT IF I LEAVE FIRST

Fuck you're already gone

**°•°•°•°•°**

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Nah we're not dating yet

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

YET?!?!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Yeah

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ‘Yet’?!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

You're a big boy, aren't you?

Figure it out

 

**Kkukkungie**

**💀**

 

**Joohoney**

**💀** X2

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

What is going on

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I see Kihyun is finally gonna go through with his confession

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Confession?!

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah

Ki's been thinking of asking Min out for months already

 

**Joohoney**

WHY DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

We talk about it whenever we hang out together

 

**Kkukkungie**

I'm so surprised

I didn't think Min-hyung was capable of scoring a boyfriend, much less Kihyun-hyung

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

RUDE >:(

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I'm on my way home Min

We're gonna have a talk

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

😳😳

 

**Kkukkungie**

Well this is going to be interesting


	20. Chapter 20

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yooooo Kihyuuuuun

How'd your little talk with Min-bitch go yesterday

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

HORRIBLE

THEY SEXILED ME REALLY LATE AT NIGHT

LIKE WTF

AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR THEM THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY ME?!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

You haven't done shit bitch

And it was great 'stranger' thanks for asking

We're dating now

We could've been dating sooner if Minhyuk wasn't dumb but oh well

I'm glad my feelings finally got through to him

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Of course Minhyuk delayed his own love life

I'm not surprised at all

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

HEY!

Don't slander me like that!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Shush Min-bitch

Where did you spend the night @Hoseok-hyung

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Hyunwoo's apartment

Now we're at the gym together

I'm taking a little break while he's bench pressing like a madman

That's why he's not answering

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

He never answers anyway >:( 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Ewe

Exercise

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Don't knock it till you try it, beanpole

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Watch me

Anyway

Congratulations Kihyun! I'm happy for you!

Not sure if I can say the same thing for Minhyuk though 😕

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Same

Asshole doesn't deserve to be loved by me after making me his slave for almost 2 years

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Kiiiiii

I didn't make you my slave! You just never told me no whenever I asked for something!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'm starting to think it's because he had a secret crush on you

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE LIKED ME AND WANTED TO KEEP ME SATISFIED?!?!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Signs Minhyuk

I gave you signs

So

Many

Signs

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Wait so how come you decided to make things official yesterday?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'm going back to working out

Bye 

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Oh that

I was sexually frustrated

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

That's...tmi Ki

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Shut up you asked for an explination and I'm giving it

Now let me finish

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Okay

Back to my reasoning

I was sexually frustrated

But because I have a crush on Minhyuk, I couldn't stomach sleeping with anybody else

So I said 'fuck it' and confessed to him

Turns out Minhyuk feels the same about me so here we are

Dating

😊😊

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Wow

😒 How romantic

But hey

At least you'll be nicer now that you're gonna get laid on a daily

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

We'll see about that

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I'm lowkey feeling offended

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Shush Min

Anyway

'Stranger'

Have you had breakfast yet

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Nah I just woke up half an hour ago

Haven't even gotten out of bed yet tbh

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Do you have fresh groceries in your fridge?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

A very limited amount

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Kihyun what's going on

ARE YOU PLANNING ON LEAVING ME THE MORNING AFTER WE MADE THINGS OFFICIAL?!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

If 'stranger' lets me go over then yeah

I'll make you breakfast 'stranger'

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Sure

Come over whenever you want

I'll send you my address through a private chat

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Great

I'll be there in an hour

I have to take care of my sulking baby

He threw his phone to the end of the bed and he won't stop pouting

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Who would've thought Minhyuk was a clingy and pouty boyfriend

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Minhyuk can't go without being loved

I just have to be the one to constantly smother him with non-platonic love

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oof good luck Kihyun

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I can't wait to tell you how I started crushing on Min

Nobody but Hyunwoo-hyung knows

I'll have to tell the others too but they can wait

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

LMAO

I'll be waiting!!

Byeee

Good luck with the pouty baby!!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Thanks and bye

See you soon


	21. Chapter 21

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Kkukkungie**

Hey guys do you remember that one weird girl that Hoseok-hyung befriended?

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Which one

There's been too many to keep count

 

**Kkukkungie**

The one who we had a sleepover with at your place

And Min woke up in the middle of the night to find her sniffing our dirty socks

  

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okay wtf???

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Oh yeah I remember her

What about her

 

**Kkukkungie**

Well she's back

And she's trying to buy Jooheon's shoes

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Is that bad?

 

**Kkukkungie**

Maybe not

If she hadn't said 'leave your socks in the shoes, I bet they smell good'

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

What in the world

 

**Kkukkungie**

Yeah

Oh SHIT

SHE SAW ME

Gotta blast!

Can't have her trying to socialize with me

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Wait what about Jooheon?!

Did you leave him alone with her?!

 

**Kkukkungie**

Lmao yeah but worry not hyung

I saw him run away when she tried coming for me

Our escape was successful!!

 

**Joohoney**

FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU JUST STOOD THERE LIKE AN IDIOT INSTEAD OF HELPING ME OUT

 

**Kkukkungie**

Hey now that's not true

I distracted her

For like

Half a minute

 

**Joohoney**

UNINTENTIONALLY

 

**Kkukkungie**

Well yeah I didn't want to straight up talk to her she's weird

 

**Snol Threatening Ki**

Changkyun you evil man

 

**Kkukkungie**

Sorry not sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

HOSEOK HOW DO YOU FIND THESE PEOPLE

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

It's actually kinda easy since they're all over the place

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You're ruining our sanity

WHO'S GONNA TAKE CARE OF YOU ONCE WE'VE GONE CRAZY?!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Me?

I'm a fully functional adult

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I disagree

 

**Joohoney**

The whole group chat disagrees

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

**😡**

I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS SLANDER

 

**Kkukkungie**

Then leave

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Ouch

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

It's not slander if it's real

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Says who

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Me bitch

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Friendship: Over

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No it's not

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Well then I'm giving you the silent treatment today cuz you deserve it

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You're so on, bitch

I bet you'll be the first one to cave in

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

We'll see about that

 

**Kkukkungie**

 Shit just got real

°•°•°•°•°

**Cutie Chae**

How come you never answer the gc?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Because I don't have anything to say

 

**Cutie Chae**

Is that an excuse to ignore us without making it seem like you're actually ignoring us

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Definitely not

 

**Cutie Chae**

Then why not answer over there?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Because I don’t have to

 

**Cutie Chae**

Huh?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Those guys are my close friends and I love them

Our friendship was established a while ago so I don't really worry about my silence affecting us

But you're different from them

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh??

In what way

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Well for starters, I like you

And I want us to grow closer

So I constantly text you to make sure we don't grow distant

 

**Cutie Chae**

Eye-

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You okay?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yeah I just

You like me?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah

 

**Cutie Chae**

Um

In a platonic way or...?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What do you think?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Is that a trick question

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Nope

 

**Cutie Chae**

Okay

Okay I'm not freaking out I swear

I just

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I'll help you out a bit

I like you

In a totally non platonic way

It’s why I asked you out on a date

 

**Cutie Chae**

Wow idk why I thought you didn’t like me anymore

...

TOPIC CHANGE

(...I like you too)

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Cute :)

 

**Cutie Chae**

So the others aren't worth your wonderful presence?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You're putting words in my mouth

And straight up lying

 

 

**Cutie Chae**

I need to distract myself somehow and instigating is the easiest way to do it

Please change the topic before I combust at my feelings

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Okay

I lurk on the gc even tho I don't answer

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh shit really

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah

All the time

I need to know what the kids talk about

 

**Cutie Chae**

That's nice

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I'm a nice guy

 

**Cutie Chae**

You really are

Btw

Thanks for not being a dick when Hoseok added me to the chat

I never told anyone but you made me feel more welcomed

It's the only reason I decided to stick around and not just leave the chat

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I tend to be too nice sometimes but I guess it's a good thing this time around seeing as it made you stay

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yeah

Anyway, goodnight hyung

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Send a goodnight selfie?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Maybe some other day when I've done my night routine and don't look like a living zombie

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You'd make a handsome zombie though

 

**Cutie Chae**

****

I'M OVERWHELMED

GOODNIGHT HYUNG

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

☺️


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a short and sweet moment between the two lovebirds! It's lowkey based off of a convo I had with a guy I almost dated, except that ShowHyung will end up together <3
> 
> My love life is so sad :)
> 
> WHY CAN'T I HAVE A HYUNWOO IN MY LIFE?!?!

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hoseok-hyung

Are you awake?

What am I thinking

It's 2 in the morning, of course you’re not

°•°•°•°•°

**Cutie Chae**

It's 2 AM and I have the sudden urge to be creative

Or destructive

I'm still not sure which side to lean towards

Or which one will help keep me busy

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Why are you awake

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh

Sorry

I didn't expect for you to actually respond

I thought you were sleeping

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

My fault

I left my phone next to my face and the notifications were loud enough to wake me up

Why are you up so early

 

**Cutie Chae**

Had a nightmare and need a distraction

I tried texting Hoseok but he's asleep sooo here I am

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

It feels great to be the last option 😀

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh don't be dramatic

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Okay okay

Want to talk about it?

People say when you talk about your dreams they won't come true

 

**Cutie Chae**

Where'd you get that

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Probably the internet

 

**Cutie Chae**

Makes sense

My nightmare wasn't something that can come true tho

At least I hope it's not

I was stuck in a motel, alone, and I saw myself die in various different ways in vivid detail

It was so scary I woke up

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

...

Hyungwonnie

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yes?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Did you watch happy death day last night?

 

**Cutie Chae**

...

Mayhaps I did

Mayhaps I didn't

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Why would you watch a scary movie before bed?

 

**Cutie Chae**

You can't prove that I watched it

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I mean it's the only explination I can think of?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Well you're right

And idk

But it wasn't just that 1 movie, I watched like 2 more after that

 

 **Cuddle**   **Master Nunu**

Those movies are most probably what triggered your nightmare

 

**Cutie Chae**

Well obviously

Talk to me hyung

Please

Until I fall asleep

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Can I call?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Don't you have a roommate?

I don't want you to wake them up

Texting is fine

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I live alone too

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh

Okay

Call away

°•°•°•°•°

_Incoming Call..._

**_Cuddle Master Nunu_ **

**Accept              Decline**


	23. Chapter 23

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Joohoney**

The weekend is here! 

Do any of you want to hang out with me?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Omg

The chat has been so dead the last few days that I almost forgot it existed

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

It's been dead because we all have a life outside the phone 

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

You quit your job last week and you only leave the house for classes or for our dates

Literally what life are you talking about Min?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

OUCH?!

I'M OFFENDED!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You're always offended

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

And you're always crying like the big baby you are

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

MINHYUK

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

 

**Joohoney**

Okay that was funny Min, but don't ignore me please :(

Changkyun's busy with his sister so I'm alone and want company

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Sangah came to visit?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Changkyun has a sister?

 

**Joohoney**

Yeah he does

And she's still in Busan so Changkyun is headed there for the weekend

He left like 2 hours ago

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I can't believe he didn't tell me

 

**Joohoney**

It was a last minute thing

I only know because I was there when Sangah called

They've been planning this trip for like the past month or something and barely now they got the time to spend it together without busy schedules getting in the way

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Don't worry Honey! We'll hang out all day today I promise!

I'm just going to shower real quick, then I'll drag Kihyun to your dorm

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I was just about to go to the gym but I can drop by afterwards 

 

**Joohoney**

Stranger? Hyunwoo-hyung? Are you guys coming?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Sorry Honey

I'll pass

Apart from not wanting to be in the same room as Min-bitch, I also have to replenish the energy I lost this week from hanging out with a lot of people

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Who tf would wanna hang out with you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Who wouldn't? I'm a joy to be around

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Sounds fake but go off I guess 😒

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Sorry Honey, I'm busy today

I'll go over tomorrow though if you don't mind

 

**Joohoney**

Okay! 

I'm going to clean up a bit 

Call me when you guys are here so I can open up

°•°•°•°•°

**Cutie Chae**

Sooooo why did you lie to Jooheon

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I didn't lie to him

 

**Cutie Chae**

I mean we're hanging out today

You could've rescheduled so you could go over to his place

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Hoseok are already on their way over to his dorm 

And from what Hoseok has told me, you haven't made any real friends yet

If I would've cancelled, you'd be alone all day

 

**Cutie Chae**

But Jooheon is your friend

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

And so are you

But like I said yesterday, I want to grow closer with you 

So don't stress over it and let's just enjoy our time at the racoon café

 

**Cutie Chae**

Okay

I'll be ready in half an hour

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I'll text you when I'm in the elevator 

 

**Cutie Chae**

Time to test you then

The pin to my door is my birthday

Do you remember it?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Of course I remember

 

**Cutie Chae**

Then you can let yourself in, hyung

I'll be in my room

Make yourself at home


	24. Chapter 24

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Morning!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

It's 10 till 2 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Well I just woke up so it's morning to me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Did you stay up late again?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Pft of course

I promised myself to finish rewatching Haikyuu

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Again?! 

You binge watched that a month ago!!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

And how would you know that?!?!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You live messaged me

Then sent me a video of you crying and cursing the tv when Aobajohsai lost against Shiratorizawa

Hell I even know the names of the schools and most of the characters because of how much you talk to me about them

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

IT WAS AN EMOTIONAL TIME AND I NEEDED YOUR COMFORT OKAY

HAIKYUU DESERVES TO BE TALKED ABOUT

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

It's an anime, Wonnie

You were so depressed the day after you watched that episode

Hyunwoo got worried about your emo texts and came to ask me if you were alright

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

...

Yeah I can see the problem now

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'm saying this as your dearest friend okay?

Hyungwonnie, get a life

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

 

You're so mean to me :,(

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Out of love

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I don't feel the love anywhere

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Dig deeper I'm sure it's in there somewhere

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No

Do you think that I should get a pet?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

What

Why

Where did this come from all of a sudden

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm lonely

The apartment is too quiet for my liking

And I can't have you at my place all the time to keep me preoccupied

I resorted to binge watching anime I've seen an unhealthy amount of times

This is the safest solution I can think of to get myself back on a healthy lifestyle

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I see where you’re coming from

What kind of pet do you want

And are you even capable of caring for one?You can't even take care of yourself!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hey!

That's offensive >:(

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

The truth hurts Wonnie

You have to think this through, you can't just rush in and get a pet without thinking of the responsibilities that come with it

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I definitely  _can_ take care of a pet

I mean I go to school and to the dance club 3 days out of the week, and I won't be getting a job any time soon

I have plenty of time in my hands and it's a nightmare

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Well I can't really make decisions for you so

If you're sure about this

GO FOR IT

But I have to be the uncle 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No

You'll ruin my baby

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

No I won't I'm great with animals!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah, a little too great

I don't want my baby to like you more than they like me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Wow okay then

And here I was supporting you

Want me to start looking online to see where they're selling animals? 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Nah I'm going to adopt and I already have a place in mind

Saw an ad at uni

Should I get a dog? Or a cat?

I can't decide :(

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Let 'Wheel Decide' choose for you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Good idea

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

When are you gonna adopt it?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Don't worry about it

Gtg now

I'm gonna shower then go out for breakfast 

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Okay well enjoy the rest of the day

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah you too you mean bag of potatoes

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Potatoes are delicious so I'm not even offended 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i start college today and i can already feel all the mental breakdowns i’m gonna have this semester. WISH ME LUCK and i hope you enjoy this chapter even though it’s dumb ^.^


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um...would it be annoying if i try to update daily??

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

So I adopted a puppy

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Excuse me?

Do you mean right now?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Half an hour ago to be exact

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

WHAT?!

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

SHOW ME THE PUPPER!!!!!!!!

 

**Joohoney**

Send pics!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I will as soon as I get home

I'll be there in 6 minutes according to the map app

And Hoseok, we talked about this why are you surprised

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

YESTERDAY

WE TALKED ABOUT IT YESTERDAY _AFTERNOON_

I didn't think you'd move so fast

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm a lonely human being and I needed a friend asap

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

What the fuck are we then

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okay wow I felt that in my soul

And you guys are cool and all but you also have your own lives and I don't want to bother you too much

A pet is just what I need to ground myself before I spiral into more unhealthy binge watching marathons

 

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Lame

Can you send us a pic of the puppy now

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hold up, rude bitch, I barely entered my building

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Can I go over and meet her??

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No and don't assume it's gender

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

What's its gender then

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

...a girl

But still don't do it hoe

Anyway I just got here let me get her out of her cage

 

**Joohoney**

YAY YAY YAY YAY I'M EXCITED

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

AAAAAAHHHHHHH I AM TOO

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

****

Everyone meet my cute little baby

She's almost 3 months old and was found abandoned with her siblings on the side of the road in a cardboard box when they were only a few days old

Sadly, 2 of her siblings died

Good news though, the other 2 survivors have been adopted

She was the last one to yet have a home and so I brought her with me

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

First of all; AAAAHHHHHHH SHES FUCKING ADORABLE I LOVE HER 

Secondly: What kind of horrible human being would do that to newborn puppies 😞 

 

**Joohoney**

I'm happy that she's found a loving owner 😭

She'll have a good life

Take care of her Stranger

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I will Honey, don't worry

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

She's cute

What's her name

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Still don't know

The shelter named her Lilly but I don't really like it

Too many Ls

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Quick interruption 

So I know you told me not to go over buuuuuut I couldn't help it

As the designated uncle, I came to the pet store to buy her necessities

Do you have any requests

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hyung you're a life saver I love you

Just buy her bowls, a bed, and a toy or two

I promise to pay you back once I get my allowance

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Don't worry about it AND OHMYGAWD I'M GOING TO MEET HER

 

**Joohoney**

I want to meet her too :(

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

YOU AIN'T SPECIAL HONEY

 

**Joohoney**

RUDE HYUNG YOU'RE RUDE

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Calm down

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

SHUT UP I DO WHAT I WANT

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Did he jus-

 

**Joohoney**

Holy shit hyung

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Oh fuck I didn’t realize it was Kihyun

I gotta run PRAY FOR ME

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'd feel bad but I don’t want to

 

**Joohoney**

Back to the new addition to the fam

What if you name her Minnie?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Nah it reminds me of Min-bitch

I don't want him to have the satisfaction of having his name sound similar to hers

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Sooah?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No it's too human

I know like 3 Sooahs from uni

 

**Joohoney**

Miri?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Ehhh doesn't sound right

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Bambi

 

**Joohoney**

Oh hey hyung

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Hey Hyunwoo

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Bambi huh

Sounds nice

Thanks Hyunwoo-hyung

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Anytime

Also I want to meet her 

Is it fine if I show up with Hoseok

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Totally fine!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Want to meet up somewhere?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

No need just turn around

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

???

Are you at a pet store too?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Holy fuck he was standing right behind me 

  

**Joohoney**

Lmao did you cry when he scared you

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

No!

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

He yelled and bumped against the shelf behind him

I'm helping him clean up the mess he made

Btw I was at a used book store 2 buildings down, I just got lucky he chose to come to this particular pet store

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

We're about to head to check out

Be there in a bit

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Alrighty

 

**Joohoney**

Can you send more pics of Bambi

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Absolutely

I took dozens of pictures with you in mind

 

**Joohoney**

:') best day ever 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

It hasn't even been 24 hours yet but I love Bambi so much that I'd kill for her

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh damn 

Sounds intense

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No hyung you don't understand

She came to me, put her tiny little paws on my foot, and looked me deep in the eyes, reading my soul

I picked her up and put her next to me on the sofa AND SHE CLIMBED ONTO MY LAP AND FELL ASLEEP

JUST LIKE THAT

IT WAS THE CUTEST THING EVER

I am devastated and sad and I just love her so much it hurts 😣😣

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Calm down

If you get too obsessed then you'll be no different from Minhyuk and you'll drive Bambi away

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okay okay

I'm chill

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You aren't wrong though 

She's soooo cute my gallery is mostly pictures of her!!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

SHE DESERVES IT

My little model

She's going places in the dog modeling world

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

She was born gifted

Anyway aside from cooing over Bambi I noticed something while we were at your place

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

What, that I'm not capable of taking care of Bambi??

I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD RUIN EMPIRES TO KEEP HER HAPPY

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

No you dramatic fuck I meant Hyunwoo

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh

What about Hyunwoo?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

He was staring at you the same way you were staring at Bambi

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

How was I staring at Bambi?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Whipped af

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Whaaaaat

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Well actually now that I think of it, Hyunwoo also stares at us with that fond look

Look on the bright side tho

Either he likes you as a potential lover or as a brother

Point is, he likes you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hoseok-hyung wtf

How could you say that to me????

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

What? I'm not fluent in Hyunwoo's Facial Expressions

I'm being honest here

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Then we'll just have to ask him whether he likes me as a lover or a brother

But I’m confident he likes me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yeah we should ask him rn 

To prove it

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Good idea

You do it

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

What? No

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Just do it you coward

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You're more of a coward than me!!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No I'm not!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Then prove me wrong by asking Hyunwoo

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Maybe next time

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Pft

Coward

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Try me

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

...

No

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

That’s what I thought >:)

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

>:(


	27. Chapter 27

**Cutie Chae**

She cuddled into my neck the whole night and it was so uncomfortable but I love her so much and I just couldn’t bring myself to move her away from me 😢😢

My body is sore but Bambi got a good nights rest

It was totally worthy suffering for 😊  

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Um

Not that i’m complaining or anything but isn’t it too early for you to be awake?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Wdym

I always wake up early

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Not 6 AM early tho

 

**Cutie Chae**

Well yeah but I have a reason

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

And the reason is...?

 

**Cutie Chae**

I'm taking Bambi for a walk

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Why not go when the sun is actually out

 

**Cutie Chae**

It's nothing personal but I sorta hate the sun

So we're just gonna stay out here while it's hiding, then go home when it comes up

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Lmao okay then

Mind if I join you?

 

**Cutie Chae**

😳😳

I wouldn't mind a little company

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What park are you going to

 

**Cutie Chae**

Do you remember the one you passed on the way over to my place?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah

 

**Cutie Chae**

Well that’s the one

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Alright I'll be there soon with donuts and coffee

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oohhh la laaa

I'll be waiting for you my knight in shining armor

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

😊

°•°•°•°•°

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Excuse me young man

Would you mind explaining to me why you and Hyunwoo are currently on a date at a park

A date that you didn't bother telling me about

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

It's not really a date

And how the fuck do you know we're together at a park

Neither of us told anyone we're hanging out

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I left my wallet at your place yesterday so I was on my way to pick it up

But when I turned to look at the beautiful sight of nature, all of a sudden I see you guys together

I've been standing by the gate for like 5 minutes observing you guys and all I see is digustingly sweet domestic parents

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

😳😳

Don't put such thoughts in my head my poor heart will combust

And STOP BEING A CREEP OR ELSE SOMEONE WILL CALL THE COPS ON YOU

Just come join us

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

But I'll feel like I'm interrupting 😞

I don't want to come in between parents having a fun time with their kid

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

The party won't start until the annoying aunt shows up and forces everyone to dance

P.S that's you

You're the annoying aunt

Well...

Uncle*

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Why did I expect something else 😒

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

☺ ily

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

ily2 I guess

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Are you coming or not

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yeah I'm just gonna go to the vending machine to get myself some snacks

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

We'll be waiting!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how but somehow Hoseok is going to be stuck being the third wheel :) im so sorry wonho my baby, i had no control >.< THE CHARACTERS WRITE THEMSELVES!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Cutie Chae**

Hey

Hey hyung

Guess where I'm headed

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Your brother's wedding?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Omg how did you know

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Well apart from the constant reminders of the wedding being today, you also left Bambi with Hoseok

He keeps talking about how he got to spend the night with her thanks to your brother’s wedding

Also, he’s snapchatting her every move and posting it on his story

 

**Cutie Chae**

Let him

My baby deserves some clout

Tell him to tag me on Bambi’s snaps btw

I want them views

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I'll make sure he gets the message

Anyway, how come you left so early

Is the wedding taking place somewhere far?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Nah the church is like an hour long car ride away from my apartment

I left early because my brother’s soon-to-be wife wanted me to try out the outfits she picked out for me

There were a lot of choices

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

She’s dressing you up??

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yeah

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

How come

 

**Cutie Chae**

She's a stylist and it's been her dream to dress me up apparently 

I just hope it's nothing hideous disguised under the name of fashion

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Have some faith in her

She's a stylist after all

 

**Cutie Chae**

I'll send you a pic once I decide on something

You don't have to return one BUT if you do, it'll be greatly appreciated

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Okay 😊

 °•°•°•°•°

**Cutie Chae**

Here's the promised picture

My brother took it during speech practice

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What's with the ribbon

 

**Cutie Chae**

You don't like it? :(

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I like it

Makes you look like a dangerously attractive prince 

Oh wait

You always look like that 

 

**Cutie Chae**

You know the right words to make my heart flutter

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I guess I have to keep it up if it makes you this happy 

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yes yes I'm totally on board with that

And I also think I look good with the bow

I keep getting compliments which is doing nice things to my confidence

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You deserve all those compliments and you know it

 

**Cutie Chae**

Thanks

Yours mean more to me though 😊 

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Then I'll make sure to compliment you more often

 

**Cutie Chae**

If you do I'm going to melt into the floor and never come back

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I'd love to see you try

Is the wedding starting soon?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Kinda

We're just greeting the guests and taking pictures by the decorations

I have like 45 minutes of Me Time before things really get moving

Oh wait nvm

My grandparents just arrived

I'll text you back later!

 

**Cuddle master Nunu**

Okay have fun!

And here's the picture you subtly asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo im gonna tell y'all something about this particular chapter. Originally, i wanted to try writing some angst, so this chapter was going to be different. I was going to add in Hyungwon's asshole parents going to the wedding which ultimately would have messed with Hyungwon's self acceptance, thus slowing down his relationship with Hyunwoo. I couldn't handle making my babies suffer though :( so I changed it into something light hearted. But one day, I'll be strong enough to write some angsty shit. I promise you!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

HYUNG

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

WHAT

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

HOW'S BAMBI?!

I MISS HER!!

IS SHE OKAY?!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Of course she is

What kind of uncle woud I be if I let my baby Bambi get harmed

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Dead

You'd have died a slow and painful death

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Spooky 😒

She's fine Wonnie, trust me

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Fine

I'll take your word for it

What did you guys do all day

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Well, shortly after you left I took her to the park so she could run around for a bit

But she got all dirty because she kept rolling around in the grass

So I brought her back to your place, gave her a shower, and we took a nap

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I can already see her all cutely cuddle up to you 😭

Is that all?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Definitely not

After we woke up, I fed her and myself

Then I took her to a dog cafe so she could play with other dogs and she loved it

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Did she make friends??

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yeah!

You should start bringing her here more often

She really likes this big white dog named Soonshim

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Of course

I'll make sure she gets to visit her friend at least once a week

What are you guys doing rn?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

We're in your apartment 

Just chilling

Watching some new drama that came out like a month ago

I’m so lost idk what the storyline is supposed to be

Oh and look!!

I bought Bambi a little ribbon that adds to her charm

You're welcome

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

She's GORGEOUS I LOVE HER SO MUCH OMG

I’m glad everything’s fine

I'll be home in like an hour or two

You can sleep over if you want

Don't wait up for me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You got it boss

Bring back ramen btw

I kinda finished all your cups today

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You damned beefy vacum I'll get my revenge 

°•°•°•°•°

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Hey

 

**Cutie Chae**

Omg telepathy

I was about to message you

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

It's almost midnight

I thought something happened because you didn't message back

 

**Cutie Chae**

Omg noooo

Nothing happened, I just lost track of time with the after party

I'm barely on my way home

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Ohhh okay

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yeah, also this taxi ride is boring af

The guy doesn't even have the radio on

Terrible service 0/10 wouldn't recommend

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What a harsh critic

 

**Cutie Chae**

My true calling

Sooooo

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

So?

 

**Cutie Chae**

What did you do while I was gone?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Well I was wallowing in self pity because I couldn't talk to you as much as I wanted to :(

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh no :(

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah, but then the maknaes dragged me to watch some movie they were really excited about

Then we went to Gangnam to binge eat from the food stands, and wow I felt like I couldn't walk anymore afterwards

And to kick off the night, we went to a karaoke place, drank a little, and finally went home after an hour and a half of horrible slurred singing

All in all, I had a good time

 

**Cutie Chae**

Sounds like we were both busy

I'm glad you weren't lonely all day :)

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Still missed you tho

 

**Cutie Chae**

**😄😄**

I missed you too

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

😊

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh thank god

I'm 10 minutes away from home

I hope Hoseok didn't take my bed

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

He probably did

He takes my bed all the time when he sleeps over even though there's a perfectly good sofa bed in my living room

 

**Cutie Chae**

I won't hesitate to spray him with water to wake him up

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

That won't work

Just pinch his waist

He's really ticklish

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh ho ho

Look at you

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What

What did I do

 

**Cutie Chae**

You're being bad >:)

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

???

 

**Cutie Chae**

You revealed Hoseok's weakness

A weakness that I wasn't aware of

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

If I had to choose between exposing you or Hoseok, I'd choose Hoseok

 

**Cutie Chae**

It's only obvious

Hey

Guess what

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What

 

**Cutie Chae**

I've made it home safe and sound

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

How is it possible for someone to be so gorgeous?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Clearly you haven't seen yourself either

You’re like

The Korean version of Adonis

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Well I can't argue with that

 

**Cutie Chae**

LOL

Fucking Hoseok!!

He’s sleeping in my bed >:(

On another note, Bambi came to greet me all excited

She must have missed me a lot

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You were gone all day of course she missed you

 

**Cutie Chae**

Can you relate to her?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Hell yeah I can

I just checked the time

You should get some sleep Hyungwonnie, I bet you're tired

 

**Cutie Chae**

But I want to talk to you longer :(

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Let's go out for lunch tomorow

My treat

It can be a pre-date

 

**Cutie Chae**

Why can’t it just be our official date

We’ve waited long enough :(

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Because our official date is at the restaurant

We're gonna have so many pre-dates until our official date

I mean we’ve already had a lot of pre-dates but still you know what i’m trying to say

 

**Cutie Chae**

Lmao

Sounds ridiculous but I won't fight it

Send me a selfie too

I'm about to go to sleep but I want to see your face first

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Okay

 

**Cutie Chae**

Why are you all dressed up it's literally midnight

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I got too lazy to change when I came back home so here I am

Still being lazy in my living room

 

**Cutie Chae**

Okay 😂

Goodnight beefcake

Can't wait to see you tomorrow

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Goodnight Wonnie

Can't wait to see you either

 

**Cutie Chae**

Youre so adorable wtF IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

:) 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end guys!! Just a few more chapters!

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Kkukkungie**

So you know how I wanted a job, but didn't apply anywhere because FUCK The Government

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

CENSOR YOUR WORDS

YOU KNOW THE G*** IS ALWAYS WATCHING US

READING OUR MESSAGES

KEEPING A CLOSE EYE ON OUR LOCATION

THEY COULD ARREST YOU

 

**KKukkungie**

THEY CAN PUT ME IN JAIL FOR ALL I CARE!

I won’t give in to capitalism!

Anywayyyyyyy

I ended up walking dogs/petsitting on a daily basis because it earns real good money and I get to spend most of my time with the animals rather than the owners

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

That’s your job?

 

**Kkukkungie**

You didn’t know?

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

No

 

**Kkukkungie**

Well now you do

Moving on

I saved up most of the money I earned and guess what I bought with it

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Do we really want to know?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yes

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Kihyun, just let the boy talk for once

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Fine

 

**Kkukkungie**

Thank you Hoseok-hyung you're the real og

SO

Back to me

Anybody want to take a guess on what I bought?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Expensive headphones?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

A new pc?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

A fleshlight?

 

**Kkukkungie**

HYUNG

DON'T BE GROSS WTF

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I-

I don't know how to feel about this

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I have no words except for what the fuck

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

HOSEOK YOU DIRTY FUCKER

YOU EVEN MADE HYUNWOO RESPOND

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Wow okay you guys are giving me really strong reactions

 

**Kkukkungie**

Because the last time someone made a pervy comment (Minhyuk) they got punished (by Kihyun)

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lmao I bet Min-bitch enjoyed it

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Thinking back to it, he did like it a little bit too much

...oh my

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

IGNROING MY MISTAKE (plase don't kill me Ki I swear I'll keep my mouth shut from now on)

Changkyun continue

 

**Kkukkungie**

I wanted to shame you a little longer but I guess we can talk about me again

Anyway, I ordered an ice cream making machine off ebay and it barely got here today

I'm about to set it up

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Tell me if the ice cream is good

If it is, I'll go over to your place and have that ice cream date with you and Jooheon

 

**Kkukkungie**

FUCK YEAH

I'll tell you what's up, beanpole

I'm a harsh critic when it comes to ice cream so idk if I'll be satisfied enough to keep this thing

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Good, good, proceed with caution

We can't have no low quality bullshit

 

**Kkukkungie**

You get me :,)

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Speaking of Jooheon, why hasn't he answered?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

He's sleeping on my sofa bed

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Why?

What happened?

Why isn't he with you, Kyun?

Did you guys fight?

Is everything alright

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Wow calm down Kihyun its probably not that serious

 

**Kkukkungie**

Stranger's right, it's not that deep

Jooheon forgot his laptop at Hyunwoo's place a few days ago and he needs it to work on some homework so he went to get it

But we've had a long night playing overwatch together (p.s he sucks) and I guess he was so tired he passed out before he could make it home

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Awe my poor baby :((

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Look who decided to show up

Where were you that you were too busy to answer us

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Minhyuk no longer cares about us :,( 

YOU'RE THE REASON THIS FAMILY IS FALLING APART MIN!!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Intense

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Kihyun didn't let me get my phone from under the pillow

We were supposed to be cuddling but then he just fucking trapped me in his arms

I swear I was close to suffocating

 

**Chae Hyungwonnue!**

Cute

If only it wasn't you living your best life

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

W O W

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You should have seen that coming

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I really should have

Anyway Kyun, that's great!

Now we don't have to buy ice cream

We can just head to yours

 

**Kkukkungie**

Yeah

Then I can charge you 3.99 plus taxes 

+.75 if you want toppings

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

WTF

WHY

 

**Kkukkungie**

You've been annoying me 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Isn't he always

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

If I’m correct, this is a different kind of annoying

 

**Kkukkungie**

Omg do you know what kind of annoying i’m talking about?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I think

Since Min and Ki got together, Minhyuk won't stop spamming our private chats and snapchat with photos of him and Ki

Like

Constantly

Way too much

Almost to the point where their faces are getting annoying to look at

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Hoseok shut up

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

🤭

 

**Kkukkungie**

HOSEOK-HYUNG UNDERSTANDS ME

But yeah I'M SICK OF IT ALREADY MINHYUK-HYUNG

TONE IT DOWN A BIT WITH YOUR DOMESTIC RELATIONSHIP

 

**Rideass Bitch**

I'M SORRY FOR WANTING TO INCLUDE YOU GUYS IN MY HAPPINESS

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Ooookaaaay

I’m changing the convo back to the ice cream before an argument breaks out

If Minhyuk is getting charged, does that mean I am too?

 

**Kkukkungie**

Nah you'll be free of charge because you're letting me meet you irl

And that's all I've wanted ever since you were 'introduced'

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

😄😄

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

What about the rest of us commoners

 

**Kkukkungie**

Let me start with Hyunwoo-hyung cuz uwu

Hyunwoo-hyung will get free ice cream because he's an angel

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Obviously

 

**Kkukkungie**

Hoseok-hyung will get it free because he pays for my gym membership and lets me tag along whenever I want

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Ily too dongsaeng 😊

 

**Kkukkungie**

Kihyun-hyung will get it free because he's spent this whole time we were friends buying me food whenever I asked

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I didn't realize how long I've been doing that

You owe me, Kyun

 

**Kkukkungie**

No I don't

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Lil Bitch >:(

 

**Kkukkungie**

:)

Jooheon-hyung will get it for free because he's my bro and i love him

And since he’s sleeping I’ll answer for him

Jooheon:

😭😭

I LOVE YOU TOO BRO

SO MUCH

Me:

RIGHT BACK AT YA BRO

Anyway that’s pretty much it

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

SO I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT'S GETTING CHARGED?!

 

**Kkukkungie**

Yep

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Rude 😒

 

**Kkukkungie**

ILY HYUNG <3

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

****


	31. Chapter 31

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Joohoney**

How's my baby Bambi doing?

It’s been 2 weeks since I've gotten any pics!

How could you do this to me?!

I bet she's grown a lot and I don't know because you didn't bother to keep me updated!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hello there Honey

Thank you for making it painfully clear you don't care about me and my well being

 

**Joohoney**

I would probably care more if I knew you on a personal level 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Are you trying to get me to give info about myself

 

**Joohoney**

idk

Is it working?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No

Is Min-bitch behind this?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

DONT BLAME ME I'M DEFINITELY NOT BEHIND THIS

 

**Kkukkungie**

It's 9 in the morning shup up and let me sleep

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Mute us

 

**Kkukkungie**

No

 

**Joohoney**

Then don't complain

So stranger

Can I meet Bambi?

 

**Kkukkungie**

I want to meet him too!

 

**Joohoney**

>:( go back to sleep you horrible man you don't deserve to meet HER

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

WAIT WHAT ABOUT ME

I WANNA MEET HER TOO

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No @min-bitch

And maybe @joohoney

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

This isn't fair

I wanna meet Bambi :(

Why are you keeping me from creating an emotional bond with her

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Because you were rude to me when I was added to the chat

So now I'm going to be petty and make you suffer

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Minhyuk wtf

We have a date today

Would you seriously bail on me to meet Bambi?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

oohhh shiiiit

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Fuck

I'm so sorry Ki

I forgot

What time do we leave

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

One hour so hurry up and get dressed

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

You win this time, stranger

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I always do

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

...

 

**Joohoney**

IGNORING MINHYUK-HYUNG

Can I go?! I'm already dressed up and it'd be rude to just leave me hanging

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Damn

I guess you can come over

Bring something to eat though

I haven’t had breakfast yet

And if we need it, I’ll buy us dessert

 

**Joohoney**

GOT IT

 

**Kkukkungie**

WHAT ABOUT ME

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Kkukkungie**

I'll take that as a 'youre so fucking adorable, feel free to join'

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

That's so not what I meant

 

**Kkukkungie**

Be more clear next time and maybe I won't misunderstand

 

**Joohoney**

Don't worry stranger, I left him while he was getting ready so just send me your address

He won't be able to catch up to me lmao

 

**Kkukkungie**

Ouch

Betrayed by my own bro

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Can I be your new bro?

 

**Kkukkungie**

No

Nobody can take Honey-hyung's place

He's irreplacable

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

:(

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I just sent you the address

See you soon Honey!

 

**Joohoney**

I can't believe I'm finally going to see what you look like 

And meet Bambi 😍😍

I'm so excited!


	32. Chapter 32

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Joohoney**

None of you were kidding when you said this guy’s attractive cuz like

Wow

10/10 would recommend

I swear I can just stare at him for hours

 

**Kkukkungie**

😡

So you're finally back, you traitor

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Why would we kid about that

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

It annoys me that Nunu only answers when the convo involves this stranger

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Don't be jealous, you have a boyfriend already

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Who cares about that I WANT MY NUNU BACK 😭😭

 

**Kkukkungie**

Are you finally coming home Joohoney-hyung?

 

**Joohoney**

Sorry Kyun! I’m omw and I have gifts!

From stranger danger

Cuz he felt bad that he didn't let you come over

 

**Kkukkungie**

IS IT A TOY?!

 

**Joohoney**

Wait until I get there

Oh I'm about to get on the bus so I won't answer for a bit cuz it's very crowded

Wait for me Kyunie! I'll be home soon!

 

**Kkukkungie**

FOR YOU I'LL WAIT A THOUSAND YEARS MY JOOHONEY

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

What a beautiful fairy tale

ANYWAYYYY

Have any of you heard from Hoseok?

The asshole hasn't responded to my messages since yesterday

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Oh that's my fault

Sorry

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

????

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Nunu?

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Wdym it’s your fault?

 

**Kkukkungie**

Lmao everyone answered so fast but like same I dont believe Hyunwoo-hyung is guilty

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

None of us do

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Let me explain

I took Hoseok out for lunch yesterday and with our meal came hard boiled eggs that needed peeling

So instead of using a spoon or the table to crack the egg, he just smashed it on my head and killed himself laughing

And you know how he laughs

He throws his body at anything 

In the process, he spilled soda on his phone and it died

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Well would you look at that

We were right

You're not at fault

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Yeah it sounds like Hoseok's the one responsible 

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I'm the one that put the cup next to his phone

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

SHUT UP YOU'RE INNOCENT

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

...

Alright

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Wait so are any of you with him?

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

No

He had early classes today

We weren't even fully awake when he left tbh

And he didn't tell us about his phone tragedy either

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah because he's gonna get it replaced after all his classes end

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Do you know his schedule?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

All of us do

We had to memorize each other schedules so we could make time to hang out together

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Who would want to hang out with you

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

BITCH ISTG

STOP USING MY WORDS AGAINST ME

 °•°•°•°•°

**Cutie Chae**

Can you take me to Hoseok's last class a few minutes before it ends

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Sure

Can I ask why

 

**Cutie Chae**

This is embarassing to admit but I kinda miss the asshole and I want to surprise him

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Cute

I'll take you to him then

Want me to pick you up or will you meet me at campus

 

**Cutie Chae**

Pick me up

We can have a pre-date before going to pick up the giant man baby

 

 **Cuddle Master** **Nu** **nu**

Lol okay

I'll text you when I'm nearby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND i couldn’t think of anything to gift changkyun so i leave you guys to make something up.


	33. Chapter 33

  **Meet Our New Friend!**

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I went to pick this asshole up from class and HE HAD THE AUDACITY TO LOOK AT ME AS IF I WAS DIRT

WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

He said it's cuz you took a picture of him when he looks terrible

 

**Kkukkungie**

He looks good tho what’s wrong with him???

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Not my fault he went out into the world looking like that

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Hoseok-hyung looks good no matter what he wears tbh

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

He still doesn't have a phone?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

We're on our way to get it replaced

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Hoseok keeps complaining to me about the picture but like idk what he wants me to do about it

 

**Kkukkungie**

Ignore him and maybe he'll go away

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lmao Kyun that's rude

But also my go-to plan 24/7

Ignoring is ssinrjejdnw

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

What?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Hoseok read the convo over my shoulder and pushed the tall bean away and he went flying

 

**Joohoney**

Oh damn poor beanpole

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

It's okay I bit him in retaliation

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Lol yeah he left a mark on Hoseok's bicep

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Ngl it felt good to bite his muscles

 

**Kkukkungie**

RIGHT

It's why I constantly do it to Hyunwoo-hyung

There's something oddly satisfying about biting beefy arms

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Kihyun-ah

Should I work out and get beefy arms too

So that you can bite them

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I'm not weird Minhyuk

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah

Just short and misunderstood

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

WHAT DOES MY HEIGHT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh damn

I must have struck a cord, huh

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I will personally end you with my bare hands if you bring up my height ever again

Understood?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

YES BABY END HIM

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'M SORRY

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

No you won't

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

>:( Nunu

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I love you but please shut up

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

No

And you can't make me

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

LMAO

 

**Joohoney**

DAMN

 

**Kkukkungie**

I'm living for this

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

What a great time to be alive 


	34. Chapter 34

**Cutie Chae**

Hello there gorgeous 😏

 

 **Cuddle** **Master** **Nunu**

Oh my 😧

What did I do to get attacked like this

 

**Cutie Chae**

Omg don't be dramatic

It's a bedtime selfie

Haven't sent you one in a long while

Praise me pls

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You’re so adorable Wonnie :) 

So cute and handsome and perfect in every way

 

**Cutie Chae**

OH WOW now _I'm_ the one being attacked

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Are you blushing

 

**Cutie Chae**

...

No

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I should seriously try complementing you to your face

I want to see you blush 

 

**Cutie Chae**

Omg stop you're killing me 

I'm OUT of here before your sweet words make me combust

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Don’t go :(

Come back Hyungwonnie please

 

**Cutie Chae**

Why should I

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Because you like me?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Okay fine I'll stay

But only for a few minutes because I need to shower and do the laundry and then make myself dinner

I'm going to try doing a recipe that Kihyun taught me

Hopefully I don't poison myself

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Alright

Speaking of dinner

I have a free day tomorrow

Want to finally go on that official date we talked about?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh

Oh wow

It's finally happening

Okay

Okay okay

Tomorrow it is

Here's a little something extra because i'm so fckn happy rn

 

A good night kiss!

 

**Cuddle Naster Nunu**

So gorgeous 😍

Goodnight Hyungwonnie

 

**Cutie Chae**

😡

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

What? Why that face? 

 

**Cutie Chae**

Aren't you going to send one back?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Oh yeah hold on

P.S, I’m living for this lighting 

 

**Cutie Chae**

You look cute and all but why are you dressed up?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Don't sound so surprised but I got home like 2 hours ago and got too lazy to change

Anyway goodnight Wonnie

I'll message you in the morning

Sleep tight!

 

**Cutie Chae**

Goodnight beefcake

Sweet dreams

°•°•°•°•°

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Soooo mayhaps I have a date tomorrow 😅

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

WHAT?!

WHAT ABOUT HYUNWOO YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER

DON'T YOU DARE BREAK HIS HEART 

ISTG HE LIKES YOU HE JUST NEEDS TIME TO EXPRESS IT

WTF CHAE HYUNGWON

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Chill hyung

Hyunwoo's the one taking me on the date

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

oh

Oh

Oh my god

I didn't expect this to happen so fast 

It's barely been a few months since you guys met and you're already going on a date?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Well I didn't tell you but we've been on a shit ton of predates already

And we hang out a lot too

And he's always sweet talking me

The big plus though is that the thought of dating him doesn't scare me as much as I thought it would

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'm glad the whole mess from high school didn't fuck you up to the point you'd reject relationships

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh no it did but I've been working hard with my therapist to get past that time in my life and now I'm opening doors to new possibilities

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

That's good

So 

Where is he taking you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

To the restaurant you guys work at

I still don't know the name of it lol

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh shit I'm covering for someone from the afternoon until closing hours

I'M SO GONNA BE YOUR WAITER

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Uuuuuum nvm we'll go somewhere else

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT YOU ASSHOLE I NEED TO SEE THIS ROMANCE BLOOM

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No you don't

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yeah I do so you better come

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'll think about it


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because today is a good day, I will upload one more chapter! Enjoy!! <3

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Did you make it home safe

 

**Cutie Chae**

You literally walked me to the elevator

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

That doesn't ease my concern

Do you know how many people get mugged on their way to their apartment?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I don't either

But it definitely happens way more than it should

 

**Cutie Chae**

Concerning real life issues aside, you’re so cute omg

But yes Hyunwoo I made it home, safe and sound

I'm in bed with Bambi rn

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Adorable ☺️

No bedtime selfie?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Lucky for you I knew you'd ask so I took one before I washed up

Get ready to be slaughtered by my natural cuteness

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Hit me with your best shot

 

**Cutie Chae**

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

!!!

❤️😊

I'll never get over all the butterflies I get whenever I see your face

 

**Cutie Chae**

I hope you don't

Now you're next

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Not possible

 

**Cutie Chae**

Awe

Why not :(

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I think I need a little bribe

 

**Cutie Chae**

Oh yeah?

What kind of bribe

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

How about...

Another selfie?

 

**Cutie Chae**

HA

Joke's on you cuz I just so happen to have another one ready to send

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Then send it

 

**Cutie Chae**

 Please give me a selfie??

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

**😊😊**

Okay

But only because you asked me nicely

I'm still on the cab home

It's why I didn't want to send one

 

**Cutie Chae**

You look so adorable I wanna munch on those cheeks of yours 

I should really be going to sleep though

Goodnight Hyunwoo-hyung

I had a lot of fun today

 

 **Cuddle** **Master** **Nunu**

I'm glad

 

 **Cutie** **Chae**

I’ll text you tomorrow morning!

 

 **Cuddle Master Nunu**  

Okayyy

Goodnight now Wonnie

Sleep tight

 

**Cutie Chae**

❤

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

❤️❤ 


	36. Chapter 36

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

So?!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

So what

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

How was your date yesterday??

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You mean before you ruined it by spilling our food all over the floor or after our order was renewed?

 

**Chidhood Friend Hoseok**

Hey!

It wasn't my fault

Your long ass leg was sticking out from under the table like seriously there was no reason to stretch out at that moment

And yes I meant what happened after your order was fixed

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I would've thought you knew what was happening considering you were constantly hovering over us

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Did you forget I was on the job? And you were in my section of course I had to be near

It's only obvious

I'm kinda sad I couldn't spy even tho I had an advantage 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Well it went great if I'm being honest

I didn't feel awkward at all

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Isn't that because you've already gone on dates

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Well yeah but technically this is our official first date

Anyway we already planned out our next date and it sounds so cute I don't know if I'll be able to handle it

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

What's your next date?!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

He's taking Bambi and I to the dog cafe we like

The one where Soonshim is in

Then we're taking her swimming

And after that to a groomer

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

OMG he's even taking my baby on dates?! That's so adorable!!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hey!

Bambi's _my_ baby >:(

Stay away from her

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

**😪😒**

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

But yeah he's so sweet Hoseok I'm gonna die from the cuteness!

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

That is cute 

I knew I could trust Nunu with you

Btw are you ever gonna tell him what happened

I mean you're close to dating already

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Of course I'm gonna tell him but not yet

I want to enjoy the peace we have now before I open my mouth and make things weird

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Okay whatever works for you

Want to meet up today? Feels like we haven’t hung out in so long

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

We had dance practice for 5 hours 2 days ago

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

 2 days is still too long!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No it's not

But yeah you can come over

Bring breakfast

I haven't gone grocery shopping yet

Might have to ask Kihyun or Hyunwoo to help me

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

We can go today!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Let's do it later

I slept late and woke up early and I really want to sleep a bit more

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

owo did you sleep late cuz you were messaging Hyunwoo?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Why ask if you already know

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I needed confirmation

Anyway I don't get paid until Tuesday and I only have 10 dollars so we're eating breakfast from McDonalds

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No breakfast can compare to McDonalds

Lmao jk McDonalds can suck it but I'll eat whatever you bring me cuz I'm not an ungrateful friend

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

It was either this or starve

Be there in a bit!

°•°•°•°•°

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Are you awake already

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yeaah how'd you know

Are you stalking me?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

lmao no

I was going to message Ki but then I saw you were online

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yeah I was texting Hoseok

We made plans today

Which reminds me, I know we hung out yesterday and all

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

had a date*

 

**Cutie Chae**

😄

Had a date*

But do you and Ki mind going grocery shopping with me

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Idk about Ki but I'll definitely go with you

 

**Cutie Chae**

GREAT thanks

I'll see you later then?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Of course

See you soon ❤

 

**Cutie Chae**


	37. Chapter 37

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Hoseok you asshole you gave my number to another one of your weird friends didn't you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Uh oh

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Fuck

Let me explain Ki

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Okay

Go for it

I'm dying to hear what you have to say

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh

Um

Well

Damn I don't have an explanation that'll save me

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

He bombed my phone during class because he needed my help with something

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

That doesn't sound too bad

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

That's what I thought at first

But then I read all his messages

What did you tell him I do, Hoseok

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I mentioned you were handy with a camera that's all!

He said he needed a professional to help him film something important so I gave him your number

He said he'd pay you!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Hoseok-hyung you dumbass I don't care about the money

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Did you at least ask for details on the film he wanted Ki's help on

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Of course he didn't

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I didn't because it's not any of my business

And I doubt it can be anything shady

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

My gut is telling me this is gonna be good

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

He wanted me to film a porno, Hoseok

And he didn't take no for an answer because he's desperate so now he's spamming me through social media

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh damn that dude must be insane

 

**Joohoney**

I can't believe this is our life

 

**Kkukkungie**

I can't believe I'm always late to the good stuff

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Oh

Oops?

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOPS

I TOLD YOU TO STOP GIVING OUR NUMBERS TO RANDOM STRANGERS

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

But he's a friend :(

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I bet he actually isn't

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Why would you say that >:(

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Once again, gut feeling

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Well you can tell your gut it can shut up already

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I'm ghosting you for being an ass

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Hoseok don't bother coming home or istg I'll end you

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

O_O

Hey buddy, want to invite me over for the night? @beanpole

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Ha ha

Funny

But I'll have to say no

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Okay

Hyunwoo?

I know you're lurking

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Sorry

I can't

Kihyun threatened me into letting you suffer

 

**Kkukkungie**

As if threatening works on you

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

It doesn't, but bribery does

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

What a corrupted world we live in

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yeah

Anyway I'm going to see Bambi

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No you're not

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yes I am

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Good luck getting in

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Don't worry I know your passcode

I can get in by myself

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Wtf

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

See you soon my friend! And put some water to boil I'm gonna buy ramen

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh what was that? I don't speak dumbassery

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Wow rude

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 more chapters!!

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

So!!!

Who's online right at this very moment

 

**Kkukkungie**

'I am’ said the handsome Korean-American

 

**Joohoney**

Korean-American fuckboi*

And p.s, you were born in Korea so you're Korean

 

**Kkukkungie**

But I grew up in America so I’m technically American

Also, rude hyung

I'm _so_ not a fuckboi

 

**Joohoney**

Shut up I'm still mad at you

 

**Kkukkungie**

What for?!

 

**Joohoney**

YOU STOLE MY LAST DONUT YOU MONSTER

 

**Kkukkungie**

I APOLOGIZED FOR THAT LIKE 10 TIMES 

LET IT GO ALREADY

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I guess this isn't the right time to say I want to reveal myself?

 

**Kkukkungie**

Oh shIt IS IT REALLY HAPPENING

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah, if Minhyuk is too busy to check our messages

 

**Joohoney**

Everyone but us is busy

Hyunwoo and Hoseok have class rn, Minhyuk is at some event his theatre club is hosting, and Kihyun said he was going out to take new pics for his instagram page

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Perfect!

I'm going to reveal my name and send a selfie but you can't miss it Kyun cuz I'm going to delete them within the minute

 

**Kkukkungie**

I'm so ready

 

**Joohoney**

No you're not

Trust me

I gaped like an idiot when I first saw him

 

**Kkukkungie**

I CAN'T FUCKING WAIT

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Here I go boys

It is I, Chae Hyungwon

 

**Kkukkungie**

OHMYGOD YOU HAVE PINK HAIR

 

**Joohoney**

Is that really pink?

It looks too light to be pink

Wait it looks like it’s already fading

How long have you had your hair dyed??

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah that’s Hoseok’s fault

He bought the wrong color of hair dye yesterday

Kihyun's comimg over today to re-dye it with a slightly stronger color 

 

**Kkukkungie**

You're so cute I would definitely try to make you my boyfriend if only my heart wasn't taken already

 

**Joohoney**

Who holds your heart bro

 

**Kkukkungie**

You bro

 

**Joohoney**

Bro

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

He's taken, Changkyunnie

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hello there beefcake

You appeared out of nowhere

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Hey, and I'm disappearing again because the teacher scolded me for using my phone in class

Oops 🙊

 

**Joohoney**

I love how he just came to expose this stranger's love life

 

**Kkukkungie**

Lmao ikr

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh yeah and don't use my name on here

I don't want Min-bitch knowing it yet

Call me handsome

 

**Kkukkungie**

You got it, handsome

 

**Joohoney**

I'll stick with Beanpole

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lmao thanks

Now I'm off again because Bambi needs attention

 

**Joohoney**

SHOW ME HER PLEASE I MISS HER SO MUCH

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

****

She kept barking for my attention and only stopped when I turned to look at her lmao 

 

**Joohoney**

AHHHHH SO CUTE

Whose dog is that in the background

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh that’s Soonshim

He's Bambi's favorite friend I think

Anyway bye guys!

Enjoy looking at my selfie and make sure not to show it to Min-bitch!!


	39. Chapter 39

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Rudeass Bitch**

YOU ASSHOLE

WHY DID YOU DELETE YOUR MESSAGES

WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME THIS WAY

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Because I can?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

R U D E

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh well :)

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Hey! I did a good job dyeing your hair! 

It's not my fault that the color looks different from the box

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You messed up, hyung

Just admit it

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'll never admit to something that didn't happen

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Come oooooon

Please reveal yourself

I'm so curiousss

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Maybe if you were nice to me I'd tell you who I am

But you're not, so...

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I so am nice to you!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

No you're not, Min

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You threatened me with the police that one time!!

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT HOSEOK GAVE ME TRUST ISSUES

I THOUGHT YOU WERE ANOTHER CREEP IN DISGUISE OUT TO CORRUPT OUR LIVES 

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Honestly? I believe you

I get scared every time my phone dings with a notification because I keep thinking Hoseok gave my number away

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I won't give out your number

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Where have we heard that before

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Um

Ouch

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Anyway, Min-bitch, make an effort to be nice and I'll tell you facts about me

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

You're handsome

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You haven't even seen me

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

AND WHOS FAULT IS THAT?!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Shhh

Use your inside voice

And okay I guess I'll be nice (unlike someone 👀) and tell you something about me

I really am Hoseok's childhood friend

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

How can I trust you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I have proof

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Oh really

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Which pics are you sending?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Don't worry about it

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

How can I not?!

Please don't send cringy pics please I'm begging you

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Renember that time you took over my bed and didn't even try to make space for me?

Yeah well this is revenge for that time

Brb I have to go through my camera roll

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

DON'T DO IT

PLEASE

I'M SORRY

I WAS WRONG

I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Too late :)

Here it comes

Here he is trying to look cool but just looking awkward

And here he is looking like a fuckboi before the word 'fuckboi' even existed

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Oh my god

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

WHAT THE FUCK

AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU?!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yep

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

OHMYGOD HOSEOK

YOU WERE ADORABLE WTF

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'm going MIA

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Awe come on don't do that, buddy

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Don't worry he's with me

Said he's gonna stay the night

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

DON'T EXPOSE ME HYUNWOO WTF

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Oops?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

I'm putting the chat on mute for the next 24 hours BYE

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

I feel accomplished in a weird way

I hope you guys enjoyed my contribution to this world

 

**Kkukkungie**

I'm so framing those pics and hanging them up on either side of the front door

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

FRAME THEM FOR ME TOO

 

**Kkukkungie**

Okay

That'll be 5.99 plus taxes

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Okay 1) WHY ARE YOU CHARGING ME?!?!

2) WHY THE TAXES WHEN WE'RE IN KOREAN

 

**Kkukkungie**

I have to make a living somehow

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Get a job

 

**Kkukkungie**

Get less annoying

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Why must you hurt me this way

 

**Kkukkungie**

Because it's easy

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

So Min-bitch

Do you believe I'm Hoseok's childhood friend?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Definitely

Thanks for the pics

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Twas my pleasure

Now I'm off again

Bye losers

 °•°•°•°•°

 

**Cutie Chae**

Why have I never been invited to your apartment

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

That's so straightforward

 

**Cutie Chae**

It is a bit, isn't it

Should have started with a hi, but it's too late now

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

No it's not

Remember how you gave me a whole lesson on how to start a convo?

And then I did it to satisfy you

Well it's your turn, Wonnie

 

**Cutie Chae**

I knew it'd come back to bite me in the ass

Hey Hyunwoo-hyung

What's up?

Everything good?

Great!

Why have you never invited me over to your place?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You didn't even let me answer 

 

**Cutie Chae**

Because if I did, we would've gotten sidetracked

Now please answer my question, beefcake

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Well I do have my reasons, but why are you barely asking about it now?

Do you want to come over or something?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Okay I'll be honest

I never noticed you only ever came over to my place until now

And yeah I want to go over

I want to apologize to Hoseok with his favorite foods, but when I thought about showing up to your house to surprise him, I realized I don’t know where you lived

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

That's cute

I didn't invite you because Minhyuk knows the passcode to my place and he's always dropping by randomly

And I know you want to hide yourself from him a little longer, so to prevent him from discovering you accidentally, I just avoided bringing you here

 

**Cutie Chae**

You're so sweet wtf

Do you think he'll drop by today?

I really want to go and make up with Hoseok

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I'll tell Ki to take him on a date to keep him busy

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yes!

Send me your address and I'll be over soon

Can I bring Bambi? I really don't want to leave her alone

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Obviously she can come

I love her so much!

And I bought her a cute shirt some time ago

It's the perfect time to make her try it on

 

**Cutie Chae**

She's gonna look so cute omg

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Do I tell Hoseok you and Bambi are coming?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Nah

Let it be a surprise

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Okay

See you soon, Wonnie

 

**Cutie Chae**

😄😄 


	40. Chapter 40

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Rudeass Bitch**

Hello there stranger danger who isn't really a stranger and definitely not dangerous

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Seriously?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

What

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Is this you trying to be nice?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Mayhaps

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You know that wasn't actually being nice, right?

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

He's trying his best

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Tell him babe!

 

**Snol Threatening Ki**

Even though his best isn't actually all that great

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

LMAO

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

RUDE

I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND Ki!

BE NICE TO ME!

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I'm your boyfriend, I shouldn't lie to you no matter how much I love you 

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Ewe gross 

Shut up already

Don't you have a class to get to

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Yeah I'm omw

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Okay see you later babe

I love you~ 😘

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I love you too 💗

 

 **Rudeass Bitch**  

Now

Back to you, stranger

Can you at least tell me your name?

It's getting really annoying to call you 'stranger'

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okay

But I'm only doing it because I'm tired of being called stranger too

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

YES

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

You ready Min?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

YES

DON'T DRAG THIS OUT PLEASE

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lmao fine

My name's Alexander

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

...

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Something wrong?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

No it's just that...you're a foreigner?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

No he's not

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hyuuuuuung

Why ruin my lie

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I can't have Min bothering all the foreign students at school just to try and find you

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I WOULDN'T DO THAT

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Yeah you would

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh thank god I didn't actually reveal my real name

Behave, Min-bitch!

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I AM BEHAVING

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

According to Nunu you're not

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Well Nunu's wrong

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

No I'm not

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

It's a cruel world out there

How have I survived for so long when I have nobody to depend on when things get rough

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Now you’re just being dramatic

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I'm a theatre minor I can't help it


	41. Chapter 41

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hey maknaes

Are you guys busy today

 

**Kkukkungie**

I’m binge watching Weightlifting Fairy

And Jooheon's asleep

But aside from that, nope, not busy at all

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

It's 3 in the afternoon why is he still sleeping

 

**Kkukkungie**

Because he can

I'm gonna wake him up

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okay

 

**Joohoney**

I'M UP

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Good

Where's everybody else?

 

**Kkukkungie**

If I'm not mistaken, Kihyun had a project to do for his photography course so he took Minhyuk to be his model

 

**Joohoney**

And Hyunwoo told me earlier that he's covering for a coworker

And Hoseok's probably at the gym since he has the day off

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

That's perfect!

Since everybody else is busy, let's have that ice cream date we planned

 

**Kkukkungie**

FUCK YEAH

I'M FINALLY GONNA MEET YOU!!

 

**Joohoney**

BRING BAMBI I MISS HER SO MUCH

 

**Kkukkungie**

I'M ALSO GONNA MEET BAMBI

OMG OMG OMG

THIS IS SO EXCITING

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Lmao

Send me your address and I'll be there in a bit

  °•°•°•°•°

**Rudeass Bitch**

WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PLAN STUFF WHEN I'M TOO BUSY TO ANSWER

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Precisely for that reason

 

**Kkukkungie**

Yeah no hard feelings hyung

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I hate you guys so much

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Min stop texting and come help with the camera equipment

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

😡😡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short cuz the only point of it is that Hyungwon met Changkyun


	42. Chapter 42

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Remember that music festival you said you wanted to go to?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Yeah?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Well I bought tickets for us

Not for Friday night but for Saturday night

 

**Cutie Chae**

I told you about the festival almost a month ago and you remembered?

Hyunwoo-hyung you just won my heart

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Does that mean you're actually free to go and I didn't impulsively buy tickets

 

**Cutie Chae**

I mean my brother was finally coming back from his honeymoon and he invited me to dinner with his wife, but they've gone 2 weeks without seeing me, they can go one more weekend

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Oh man I feel guilty now

 

**Cutie Chae**

Don't

I want to go to the festival with you so you better not back out

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

See you on Saturday then?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Technically I'll see you tomorrow since we're meeting at the dance club

Did you forget?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Holy shit I forgot about the dance club

 

**Cutie Chae**

You're so cute hyung omg

But yes, see you tomorrow

Also, I can't wait for our date on Saturday

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I can't wait either

And fyi, you're cute too

It's literally in your contact name

'Cutie Chae'

 

**Cutie Chae**

I

I don't know how to react to that

Wow

I need a moment to properly freak out over this

Please hold on a second

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Take all the time you need :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another date!! And a not so shocking event will be happening :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Hey there frog face

How's the boyfriend doing

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

What boyfriend?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

...

Are you serious?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Aren't you and Hyunwoo dating already?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oh you meant Hyunwoo

Yeah no we haven't made things official yet

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

WHAT

What do you meAn YOU HAVEN'T MADE IT OFFICIAL YET

You've been on so many dates, you've known each other for a while now, and you both know you like each other

What's stopping you guys from actually dating

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Well

Every time I try and ask him to be my boyfriend I chicken out

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

You useless gay HOW HARD IS IT TO ASK YOUR NOT-BOYFRIEND BOYFRIEND TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

LEAVE ME ALONE IT'S VERY HARD FOR ME TO DO OKAY

But I'm finally gonna ask him

For reals this time

No backing out

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Really?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah

Tomorrow

He's taking me on a date to the music festival

I'll ask him then

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

To the one you've wanted to go to for like forever?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah that one

I've been preparing myself all week

I've practiced in the mirror

I even wrote a mini essay containing all my deepest feelings for him to which I even added the pros and cons of dating me

You know, to make it easier to decide

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Pros: you're charming

Cons: you pay more attention to Bambi

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Everyone pays more attention to Bambi she's just that lovable

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Where's the lie

Serious talk now, I'm sure he'll say yes to you I mean I've seen the way he looks at you

I always feel like I'm third wheeling when the three of us hang out together

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

So not true

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Don't tell me how I feel

So what's the plan

Do you need any help?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Not from you, no

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

WHAT

I am offended, my dude

Why would you not want my help

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Do you remember my first official date with Hyunwoo?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

That was once and it was a complete accident that happened thanks to your long ass legs

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

And when Hyunwoo took me on a picnic date to the park and you and Jooheon gave me food poisoning

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

To be fair, Kihyun didn't give clear instructions on how to cook your guys' meal

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

He was sick and delusional of course he didn't give clear instructions

The poor dude was dying of a stomach bug

And because of your shitty meal prep I had to stay in bed for almost 2 days

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

But I took care of you!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah and so did Jooheon

Because Kihyun forced you guys to fix your mistakes

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Okay whatever

I guess I'll stay out of it

...

This time

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Thanks

Oh and one more thing

Can you take care of Bambi while I'm out?

Idk what time I'll be back but Changkyun said he's gonna be busy so he won't be able to dogsit tonight

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

No worries Romeo

I got your back


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s the date!!

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Rudeass Bitch**

Nunuuuu

I’m going to your place

Kihyun kicked me out for a few hours and I need somewhere to crash

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Oohhh are you guys finally fighting???

I knew this day would come

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Nah Kihyun thinks I'm too distracting to be in the same room as him

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I'm trying to finish an essay with the deadline 2 days away and you want to suck me off so excuse me for needing to get rid of any distractions

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

You're excused

Now stop texting or I'll go back

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Please don't

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

We didn't need to know that Min

And you can go to my place, Hoseok should be there

But I won't be home tonight

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Why aren't you gonna be home?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I'm currently on a date

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

WHAT?!

°•°•°•°•°

**Cutie Chae**

Are you gonna tell him you're on a date with me?

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Not if you don't want me to

 

**Cutie Chae**

Hmm I guess it's time to reveal myself

I mean it's been like 7 months already

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Go for it

°•°•°•°•°

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah he's on a date with me and I don't like that we're not concentrating on each other so we're muting the chat BYE

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

WHAT

COME BACK AND EXPLAIN PLEASE

I'M SO CONFUSED

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Stay confused

°•°•°•°•°

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You didn't actually reveal yourself

 

**Cutie Chae**

It was a last minute backing out sorta thing

My bad

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I feel kinda bad for keeping him in the dark but it's kinda amusing

 

**Cutie Chae**

Ikr

Anyway where are you

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

I went to get us drinks but I'm on my way back to you

 

**Cutie Chae**

Why didn't you ask me to go with you

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

You were too distracted by the girl singing acoustic so I didn't think you'd notice me gone for a few seconds

 

**Cutie Chae**

It wasn't all that hard to notice that we weren't holding hands anymore

 

**Cuddle Master Nunu**

Sorry

I'm close by I can see you

 

**Cutie Chae**

Okayy

°•°•°•°•°

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Rudeass Bitch**

Um guys

Hoseok wasn't answering my messages so I came looking for the maknaes to hang out cuz I don't want to be alone and um

When I opened the door to their dorm, I saw this

Like WTF!!!

KYUN LOOKS LIKE HE WANTS TO KILL ME

 

**Kkukkungie**

You interrupted our makeout session of course I want to kill you

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I didn't do it on purpose!

 

**Kkukkungie**

It doesn't matter!

What did you expect for interrupting our weekly date night? Flowers and chocolate?

No bitch, gtfo

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT TONIGHT WAS DATE NIGHT WHEN YOU DON'T TELL ME THIS SHIT 

I DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER

 

**Kkukkungie**

It doesn't matter anymore hyung, but next time knock before coming in

Don’t want you to walk in on...something else

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Fine

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Sorry I didn't answer, I was playing with Bambi and got distracted

I'm at Hyunwoo's so you can come over

And bring dinner

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Pizza sound good?

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Pizza is always an option Min

You know this

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I'll be there in half an hour then

I CANT WAIT TO MEET BAMBI INSTEAD OF SEEING HER THROUGH PICTURES AND SNAPS

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

TRUST ME YOU'RE GONNA LOVE HER!


	45. Chapter 45

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Hoseok

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Well hello there love bird what's poppin

You've been gone for two and a half hours already

Anything interesting happen to keep you that busy

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yes actually

Hyunwoo-hyung asked me out before I could do it

And I don't know how to feel

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

What the hell do you mean you don't know how to feel?

You're supposed to be happy since you're now dating the guy you've been not-really-dating dating

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

No trust me I'm happy as fuck and I will be for the rest of my life probably

What I meant is that he asked me first so I couldn't get to read my little letter

I spent hours writing it :(

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

That's the only problem?

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Yeah pretty much

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Leave it to me

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

What

°•°•°•°•°

**Muscle Baby**

Hey Hyunwoo

Hyungwon is bummed out that he didn't get to read you something he spent so long writing for you

Maybe ask him about it?

 

**Big Tiddie Bud**

Yeah of course

Thanks Seok

 

**Muscle Baby**

Any time

°•°•°•°•°

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

He just asked me to read my letter omg omg

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Then that means my work here is done

Bye

Have fun!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

This is the best date ever

°•°•°•°•°

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

I had so much fun and wow I'm officially your boyfriend I still can't wrap my head around that

 

**💜Nunu💜**

I can't either but I'm glad

I was scared for a second because you looked ready to run when I asked you out

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

I was overwhelmed let me live

And thank you for letting me read my feelings

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Thank you for reading it to me

I enjoyed listening to it

It made me really happy to hear your thoughts 

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

Omg you sap shut up

 

**💜Nunu💜**

I rather not

Btw why are we texting

We're literally a room away

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

Because I'm blushing so much rn and I can't face you

 

**💜Nunu💜**

I have to go back to the living room with the pizza in a few minutes, you know that right?

I'll still see your cute face all blushy

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

Not if I hide in your big tits

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Thanks for the visual 😂

I'll be out in a few


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is THE NEXT MORNING!

**Meet Our New Friend!**

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okay first of all wtf??

I didn't know the maknaes were dating?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I didn't either buddy

And now here we are

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

You really didn't know Min?

It was sorta obvious though

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

Yeah they literally never hid it so how did you miss it?

 

**Kkukkungie**

Those who didn't know are dumb but at least now they know

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

Okay congratulations

Now congratulate _me_ because I'm no longer single either

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

ABOUT TIME

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

?!?! 

 

**Joohoney**

DID HYUNG FINALLY ASK YOU OUT?!?!

 

**Kkukkungie**

HYUNWOO-HYUNG AND HYUNGWON-HYUNG?!

EVEN THEIR NAMES ARE SIMILAR! THIS IS FATE

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Hyungwon?

HYUNGWON!!

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

****

Yes, it is I

Chae Hyungwon

Son Hyunwoo’s boyfriend!

FFHEHDJEJSW I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT SENTENCE CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

I have no words

 

**Chae Hyungwonnie!**

He's gonna make me breakfast so I'm getting off the phone to focus on Hyunwoo being all boyfriendy

BYE LOSERS

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

...

Min?

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

Yes babe?

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Why aren't you home yet

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

You said you were gonna do an all nighter to finish the essay so I stayed with Hoseok and Bambi at Hyunwoo's apartment

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

But I'm feeling lonely now

Come back please

I miss you

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

But Bambi :(

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

We're still in Hyunwoo's apartment Ki

You can come over

We won't leave until he kicks us out

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Fine

I'll be there in 25

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

BRING MCDONALDS PLEASE

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

Maybe

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

:(

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

...

Fine

 

**Rudeass Bitch**

YAY!!!

I LOVE YOU KI

 

**Smol Threatening Ki**

I love you too :)

 

**Childhood Friend Hoseok**

🙃

Ewe


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing’s first...I’m sorry. I feel like this is a whole info dump chapter and I hate that I couldn’t make it sound better. Still, this is actually the last chapter and tomorrow’s chapter will be a bunch of Bonus messages! So look forward to that :) 
> 
> Happy reading!

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

Hey hyung

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Hey Wonnie

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

Did you get home safely?

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Yeah

Got home a while ago but it took me a lot to get rid of Minhyuk and Kihyun

Btw Hoseok said he'll go to yours in a bit

He's taking Bambi somewhere first

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

Yeah he said he's gonna ’take her on a date’

Whatever that means

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Ah okay

So, what's up

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

Nothing much just uh

I want to tell you something

It's really important in a way but I couldn't get myself to say anything when we were together

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Is it something bad?

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

No not really

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Then there's nothing to worry about

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

I know but it's really hard for me to say this because I never wanted to think about it again

But I want to tell you because you're my boyfriend and you deserve to know about my past

I just don't want you to pity me over it

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Oh

Is this about what made you move when you were in high school?

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

Did Hoseok tell you?

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Nah he just said you moved away due to personal problems and that you would tell me when you're ready

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

Well I'm ready I think

This is gonna take a bit to explain

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Take your time Wonnie

I’lol still be with you

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

Okay

So, when I was in high school, I had my first boyfriend and Hoseok was the first to know

Well, he was also the first to know I was gay

Anyway, back then he was as understanding and acceptive and supportive as he is now

But I was naive and dumb and thought everyone would react the same as him

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Oh

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

Yeah

I openly kissed my boyfriend once and it got an extreme amount of negative reactions

 

**💜Nuni💜**

😞 I can already see where this is going and my heart is hurting

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

I know it's sad but at least it's in the past

Anyway, so that happened and me and my then-boyfriend began getting bullied but like

Not just with words

Some asshole kids actually got physical with us

And I know you're probably wondering 'where was Hoseok'

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Wow you really read my mind

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

Lol yeah it's a gift

Hoseok did his best to stand up for me but he couldn't be there all the time

Also, you saw him

He was smaller

Sometimes I think he still blames himself for what happened

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Because he couldn't stop the bullying?

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

Yeah but especially this next part

We had to stay for detention this one time  and left late

On our way home, we got cornered by the same assholes that never left me alone and he had more friends with him than usual

3 guys held back Hoseok while the other 4  ganged up against me

 

**💜Nunu💜**

What the hell

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

Yeah it was bad

They managed to break my arm and I had to go to the hospital because apart from that, they really did a number on me

According to Hosek I bled so much he thought I was going to die from blood loss

 

**💜Nunu💜**

How bad was it?

 

**Cutie Chae**

Pretty bad

I still have some scars

You'll see them eventually but you have to mentally prepare yourself for them

To this day Hoseok refuses to see me shirtless because he gets all sad when he sees them

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Oh

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

So my parents found out

 

**💜Nunu💜**

I don't have a good feeling about this

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

Your feeling is spot on

They're homophobic and when they found out why they beat me black and blue, they told me I deserved it and disowned me

My brother and my grandparents were more accepting though

So I moved with my grandparents for a while, but they live an hour away from society and my grandma didn't want me to waste away in isolation

She talked with my brother I guess because he showed up one day out of nowhere and told me to pack my bags because he was taking me with him to Seoul where he got me an apartment near the university that I could transfer into

So I came here, started school, then I bumped into Hoseok at Starbucks and saved him from a creep who he claimed was his friend

And you know what happened from there on

 

**💜Nunu💜**

I hate that a kind soul like yours had to suffer like that

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

Yeah

But I'm at a better part of my life

With a loving boyfriend and great friends

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Yeah

Did your parents ever try contacting you?

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

My brother said he tried to talk to them, but all they talked about ways to 'fix me' so my brother just decided it was better to cut them out of our lives for good

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Yeah that's good

I'm glad you weren't completely alone while you were going through all that

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

I'm ngl I honestly felt I was alone for a while but I got the help I needed and I can proudly say I'm better than I used to be

Don't get me wrong, I still see my therapist, just not as much compared to when I lived with my grandparents

 

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Hyungwonnie, if I ever do something that makes you uncomfortable please tell me and I'll make sure to fix it

I want us to communicate properly so that there aren't any problems between us

 

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

I'm glad you said that because there's actually a few things I'm still not certain I can do

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Tell me

 

**Cutie Chae ❤**

I don't like PDA

Or holding hands in crowded places or in places that I'm not familiar with

But if I start it, then feel free to play along

Especially hugging

I like hugging you the most so I'll probably do it a lot

  

**💜Nunu💜**

That's perfectly okay with me

I love it when you use me as a pillow

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

Guess I have to do it more often :)

Also, I don't want to announce to just anybody about us dating

I want to make sure I can trust people before letting them know I'm gay and in a happy relationship

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Anything that makes you feel comfortable, babe

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

😳

Thanks hyung

Also um I know it's kind of too soon considering we only made things official less than 24 hours ago

But my brother wants to meet you

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Oh?

Does he know we're dating?

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

Yeah not exactly

I've talked to him about you

Quite a lot

And I think he knows I like you and he just wants to see what kind of person you are

 

**💜Nunu💜**

I'll meet him

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

Good

Okay

Yeah

Yeah I need to tell him we actually started dating

 

**💜Nunu💜**

You're going to do it now?

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

Should I?

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Your choice

 

**Cutie Chae ❤️**

Fuck it

Better get this over with

I'll tell you when we can meet up with him, okay?

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Yeah that sounds good

 

 **Cutie Chae** **❤️**

I'll call you in a bit

❤

 

**💜Nunu💜**

😊❤

Good luck Wonnie


	48. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each convo is basically a time skip. Also, AAAAHHHHHHH it ends today 😭! Which also happens to be my birthday! Happy birthday to me...ewe i don’t want to keep aging. Anyway, enjoy!

**Couples + Hoseok**

**Wonnie**

My best friend & my boyfriend came to visit me at work today how cute

 

**Scary Hamster**

Shouldn't you be working

 

**Wonnie**

It's a slow day, sue me

Wait wtf

Changkyun's here too?

 

**Kkukkungie**

No I'm not

 

**Wonnie**

Dude I just saw you

You're outside with Mochi the stress dog

 

**Scary Hamster**

Stress dog?

 

**Min-bitch**

OH I REMEMBER MOCHI

She's so nice to play with I love her big hugs

 

**Wonnie**

Yes a stress dog

We have a lot of kids working here and sometimes the stress of the job makes them break down

So the owner adopted a stress dog that could calm the kids when they need it

 

**Scary Hamster**

That's cute

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Get back to work Hyungwon

I‘m pretty sure there’s 3 other clients who havent gotten their coffee yet

 

**Wonnie**

No

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Don't be a brat

 

**Wonnie**

I'll be whatever I want to be

 

**Honey🐝**

Ewe

 

**Wonnie**

What

 

**Honey🐝**

You hang out so much with Minhyuk that you're starting to turn into him

 

**Min-bitch**

You mean funny and handsome?

 

**Honey🐝**

More like annoying and a pain in the ass

 

**Min-bitch**

Wow rude

 

**Honey🐝**

🙄

 

**Wonnie**

Let's not get off track here guys

Changkyun, why are you here

I thought you were supposed to be taking care of Bambi

 

**Kkukkungie**

Well yeah but Jooheon wanted coffee and pastries but he wouldn't get out of bed

So I left him in charge of Bambi while I came here with hyungs

 

**Wonnie**

Fine I'll let it go this once

Now leave Mochi alone, you already have a dog back home waiting to be pet lovingly

°•°•°•°•°

**Couples + Hoseok**

**Muscle Baby**

This is disgusting

So fucking disgusting istg

 

**Scary Hamster**

What is

 

**Muscle Baby**

We're supposed to be hanging out but INSTEAD they're just making me third wheel hardcore

I feel like such a loser :(

 

**Wonnie**

Lmao sucks to be you

We look cute tho thanks for the new wallpaper

°•°•°•°•°

**Couples + Hoseok**

**Scary Hamster**

 

We love a dog who couldn't care less about her owner

 

**Wonnie**

SHE LOVES ME

 

**Scary Hamster**

Really?

It doesn't even look like she's paying attention to you

 

**Wonnie**

SHE'S GOING THROUGH HER REBEL PHASE LEAVE ME ALONE

 

**Kkukkungie**

No she's not hyung

She loves everyone except for you and Minhyuk-hyung

 

**Min-bitch**

The consequences of showing too much love </3

 

**Muscle Baby**

Called it

I warned you Hyungwonnie

 

**Wonnie**

😭😭😭😭

°•°•°•°•°

**Couples + Hoseok**

**Honey🐝**

Guess who just became a dad

 

**Kkukkungie**

Holy fuck you meant cats

Oh thank god

 

**Honey🐝**

Are you okay?

 

**Kkukkungie**

Yeah I just freaked out for a bit when I read the text through notifications

For some reason I really believed I'd gotten you pregnant

 

**Wonnie**

Ewe gross

Keep that shit out of the group chat please

 

**Kkukkungie**

Never

 

**Wonnie**

The nerve on this kid never fails to amaze me

 

**Min-bitch**

I'M ON MY WAY TO PLAY WITH THE KITTIES

 

**Honey🐝**

Bro

 

**Kkukkungie**

Yes bro?

 

**Honey🐝**

I really have to lock the door before Minhyuk arrives

 

**Kkukkungie**

WAIT YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GONNA LOCK ME OUT?!

 

**Honey🐝**

I'm sorry bro

But it has to be done

 

**Kkukkungie**

Where am I supposed to go now? I'm positive Min will camp outside our dorm the whole night or something

 

**Wonnie**

Hoseok-hyung and I are about to go see a movie, wanna come with?

I'll pay for you

For being the greatest sitter ever

 

**Kkukkungie**

Free movie?

Hell yeah I'm in!

 

**Wonnie**

Come to my apartment

We'll leave from here

 °•°•°•°•°

**Couples + Hoseok**

**Min-bitch**

****

2 of the most gorgeous men on earth hanging out together?

Y'all uglies can't relate

(Except you Nunu you're lovely so be proud)

 

**Scary Hamster**

You can starve when you get back

 

**Min-bitch**

NO WAIT 

KI

I DIDN'T MEAN IT PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME

YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE AND CHERISH ME

 

**Scary Hamster**

🅱LOCKED

 

**Wonnie**

Welp

Don't worry Min, I'm pretty sure you can trick Hoseok into buying you food

 

**Min-bitch**

I guess I have no choice

 

**Muscle Baby**

Might as well forget about that idea because Ki just sent Hyunwoo and I the same message bribing us to not feed you

You're on your own, buddy

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Good luck Min

And thanks for the compliment

 

**Min-bitch**

You're welcome :(

°•°•°•°•°

  **Couples + Hoseok**

**💜Nunu💜**

Look at my baby eating so well ^.^

 

**Wonnie**

YOU SNAKE

YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SHARE THAT PICTURE

 

**💜Nunu💜**

I lied

He looks so cute doesn't he guys 😊 

 

**Wonnie**

OHMYGOD SHUT UP PLEASE

 

**💜Nunu💜**

But that's not all!

What's cuter than Hyungwon eating in a cute way?

Hyungwonnie sulking because I told him that I won't be able to stay the night with him

 

**Wonnie**

STOP EXPOSING MY EMBARASSING MOMENTS

AND THAT PHOTO IS A WEEK OLD WHY ARE YOU SHARING IT NOW

 

**💜Nunu💜**

I just really want to show our friends how much I love and appreciate you

Escpecially when your natural cuteness comes out

It makes my heart flutter

 

**Min-bitch**

Disgusting

 

**Wonnie**

1.) Fuck off Minhyuk you're even worse when it comes to grossing people out with your relationship

2.) Stop exposing me hyung 

**💜Nunu💜**

Eh

We'll see

 

**Muscle Baby**

Sure Hyungwon's cute and all but does he compare to me?

No!

 

**Wonnie**

Don't you have a class to get to?

 

**Muscle Baby**

Yes

 

**Wonnie**

Then get to it already

 

**Muscle Baby**

:(

 

**Wonnie**

And try to keep up with the conversations please

We don't appreaciate tardies

 °•°•°•°•°

**Hyungwonnie ❤️**

So our 1 year anniversary is 3 days away

Anything in mind for how we'll spend it?

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Well

Kyun and Honey got a shit ton of water guns and water balloons last month that they still haven’t used for some reason

Maybe we can form teams and have a water war?

 

 

**Hyungwonnie ❤️**

I'm all in I GET KIHYUN AND MINHYUK AS MY TEAMMATES

 

**💜Nunu💜**

You can keep Hoseok too

He's useless when it comes to battles

 

**Hyungwonnie ❤️**

I DON'T WANT HIM

 

**💜Nunu💜**

Too bad :)

I love you

See you later

 

**Hyungwonnie ❤️**

I love you too 💜


End file.
